A Shameful Sham
by Always.Cryd.Confidently
Summary: A new marriage law has passed and Hermione ran out of time; Draco has a month. How do the two go on when the ministry pairs them together? Can they copulate or die trying? M for later, explicit scenes! Better than summary suggests I promise!
1. Chapter 1

A Shameful Sham

By: Cry

Disclaimer:: Don't Own; Don't Sue

* * *

Chapter 1: No Excuses For The Law

The paper hit the table with a sudden _WHACK_. The small house elf stood without flinching, eyes wide and glossy. The disgruntled blonde took the paper and read the article once more. _This was really beyond infuriating! _ He balled the paper up then threw it into the flames causing them to grow higher and burn brighter as they consumed the paper.

Draco Malfoy felt nothing beyond blind rage at the minister of magic. _What could they possibly be thinking?!_ He knew the wizarding community had a beef with purebloods. He figured they were just jealous of their status. But that damned minister. Now there's a law to protect inter-magic unity. What a joke! Pure bloods are required to marry muggleborns, muggleborns can marry pure or half bloods, and half bloods can marry pure or muggle born (with the condition that their children must marry the opposite).

He stormed down to his father's study, but he didn't dare enter without permission. He knocked on the door then waited for a reply.

"Come." Was all he got.

"Father, surely you've heard –"

"I have. And I have tried to get you out of it."

"You did!" Draco had a momentary sweep of relief, though it quickly dissipated.

"They turned down the bloody bribe. They said this was one thing I couldn't buy us out of." Lucius Malfoy pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping to give a little relief to the pulsing headache he had. "You're, unfortunately, going to have to marry a … mudblood." He had to force the word out through gritted teeth.

Draco's stomach suddenly felt as if it were full of rocks. He felt sick, and hoped he could wake up at any moment. He didn't even know any mud bloods he would consider marrying. Not one of them was pretty enough, smart enough, or quiet enough to suit him; and not one of them was attractive enough for him to consummate. Damn that minister!

0-0-0-0

Hermione gawked at the paper. What on earth was the Minister thinking?! She had to marry a pure or half blood? Absolutely had to? She had no other options – save for snapping her wand and returning to the muggle world permanently; let's face it, leaving magic behind her was NOT an option. True that sorry sack of shit Ron Weasley was pure blooded; but that son of a bitch – no offense to Molly – was below Hermione. What was she to do? She re-read the circumstances.

_All witches and wizards shall file for a marriage license by their 21__st__ birthday or they shall be assigned a partner to be wed to by their 22__nd__ birthday. No one shall marry status of their own. Muggleborns may wed half or pure, pure blood must wed muggleborn, half blood may wed either as well with the condition their offspring marry the opposite. No exceptions to the law. All Marriages here on are final and divorce illegal. A couple who weds shall be magically bound to each other thus making infidelities and surrogacy impossible. A couple is given 6 months before they are required to consummate their marriage and the marriage must naturally produce a child within two years. No exceptions._

What could Hermione do? Here's what; nothing. She could count on her fingers the days until she turned 21. She set the paper on her coffee table, and reached for the cup of green tea she had been sipping on for over two hours. It was now cold and unpleasant, like her hopes for her future. Should she even bother with searching for a suitable partner? She was sure to regret marrying someone after only a mere few days.

0-0-0-0

Draco held the petite girl close to him tightly; comforting her was near impossible, but stifling her cries by letting her bury her face in his shoulder was the next best alternative.

"Draco! This is just awful! It was supposed to be me! Surely there must be a way?"

"Father said they wouldn't accept the bribe. He also said that they did not consider an engagement void if the license was not applied for before the law. Our hands are tied, Tori; I'm sorry." He brushed her hair out of her face and wiped her tears from her cheeks, stained from her running make up. He planted a soft kiss to her forehead and gave a soft sigh of surrender. True, he did not love the girl in front of him, but he had grown accustomed to their arranged engagement. He wasn't attached per say, nor was he disappointed at losing such a cute girl – to be honest, her figure and cute looks made him feel like quite a pedophile when they were together in public – but he did like her and believed his father could have chosen much worse. Draco gave an involuntary shiver. _He could have picked Pansy_. He was more concerned with whom the ministry would pair him up with if he didn't find a suitable – and let's face it, there's no such thing as a suitable mudblood – partner in a month's time.

He hated break ups. It was the worst part about dating a girl. He could not stand seeing a girl cry. They were so emotional and he just hated dealing with it. He never knew the proper things to say, nor the proper way to go about saying said things. He usually just kept quiet, let her cry on his shoulder and when she was done he would leave. It earned him a reputation at least. In Hogwarts he was a reputable player true enough; but of all the players in the school, Draco was probably the one you'd want to go to first. He got around, but he was not insensitive – or so the girls thought, which is all that matters.

But here he was, breaking off an arranged marriage. He felt nothing. Sure, he was a little let down that he wouldn't be able to marry a pure blood – ok, he was downright disgusted with mudbloods – but he was indifferent about his now ex-fiancé. The only good thing this law ensued was that he would be able to inherit the Malfoy lineage, seeing as that required him to be married by the age of 27.

Damn, he needed to meet some mudbloods, and fast. He wasn't particularly choosey about who he married. He was content to not marry for love as he never expected to anyway, but he would have to copulate with a mudblood and that was disgusting. His only requests were to find a pureblood witch that wouldn't just use his money and name to her advantage. He at least wanted to be friends with his intended. Someone he could have gotten along with. This was going to be a nightmare.

"Tori, don't cry." He patted her hair softly as he cooed into her ear. "For what it's worth, I was actually ok with marrying you. You still have a year. Find someone you want to be with."

"But I want to be with you, Draco." He gave her his famous smirk.

"Who wouldn't want to be with me?"

"No mudblood deserves you." Astoria Greengrass buried her small face back into his shoulder and allowed a new rush of sobs to overcome her. "There's just got to be a way out! No matter what Daddy Malfoy said! There just has to be a way!" Draco chuckled. Her determination was cute; she was so childlike in his eyes.

"Astoria." His voice was different this time, his eyes not looking her in the face. It was time for him to get distant. "It's time we part. Good luck to you. I hope you find some happiness with whatever mudblood you marry." He lightly pushed her to the side and got up walking away, sliding his hand into his pocket as he walked.

* * *

A/N::

So, that's the end of chapter 1! What did you think? I hope it was to your liking. I have been itching to write a marriage law where they are required to marry each other, instead of them hooking up out of desperation. I do love a good Dramione story and I very much so enjoy writing Dramione Fiction (and smut lol).

Please comment and tell me if you think it's a plot I should carry out farther. And let me know what you think about it so far – granted, it is a pretty short chapter.

If you really like it, please check out my other fan fictions – though be forewarned. They all contain graphic smut.

Until next chapter, keep safe!

~ Cry


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wizard Say Whaa–?

Hermione Granger could usually call herself lucky, but not today. She had spent her entire day in her office dealing with calls from angry witches and wizards. This damn marriage law was sure to ruin her life, but her career was certainly booming. Hermione dealt with the Ministry of Magic Department of Rights and Legal Services of Magic Beings. In muggle terms, she was an attorney. She knew she could have gotten a high position at Hogwarts teaching, she could have been an awesome auror. Hell, she could have done anything she wanted and made a lot of money doing it; but she chose a career in the life of arguments.

She hated that she couldn't do anything legally to save her own ass and she had to decline every client that called to sue the ministry. She offered her condolences but assured them she was in the same boat and was looking for a way out. Unfortunately, the law was air-tight. The only way out of this was if she got married and her husband abused her. _Abuse is a vague word. I could just wait for the first time 'Mud-blood' pops out of his mouth. It is verbal abuse after all. However… what if they repaired me with an even worse guy? This is so shitty_. Hermione argued in her head. Not a single loophole could be spotted and she would be randomly assigned a partner based on the four personality profiles she liked best – out of, quite literally, fifty-seven.

She hated the anonymous survey, and hated the completely vague and most likely bullshitted profiles she was given even more than that. She would at least like to see what the prospective looked like … but she figured that was to prevent shallow marriages. Sure, a lot of people would have only taken hot guys (and she was sure in some cases that was their only hope of bagging a hot guy), but Hermione Jean Granger was no shallow, gold digging, whore. She would not lower herself to someone for convenience. Dammit she was going to find someone she could at least get along with. They had to raise a kid together.

_Knock knock knock…_

"Enter." Hermione was about ready to tell someone to just put the wand to her temple and avada her. Just as luck would have it, the person on the other side of that door would have liked to do nothing better.

"Mud-blood." Draco Malfoy strode in, plopping himself in a chair and propping his feet on her desk.

"That's Attorney Granger to you, Malfoy. What can I do for you?" She pushed his feet off her desk, scowling at him. _His mother must have raised him in a barn_.

"I'm sure you're getting complaints out the ass about this new marriage ordinance."

"I am, and as you can see, I am very busy. So if you don't have anything more important to do than wasting my valuable – and expensive time – kindly remove yourself from my office before I gladly have you escorted back to your own."

"Now, now. That's no way to address your superiors." True enough, Draco worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Dark Magic and Artifacts History and Analysis. His position in his department was lower than hers; but his department was above hers seeing as she catered to the public and he exclusively to the ministry. Thus, he was valued more in the department hierarchy than she.

"Malfoy, I am very busy. What do you – agg hold on." She turned to answer the phone that was nagging in her ear, interrupting her. "Department of Rights and Legal Services, Attorney Granger speaking, how may I help you?" There was a pause as she tilted her head back and pinched the bridge of her nose. "No, I'm sorry ma'am. The ordinance is air-tight and I have yet to find a loophole... You can divorce on the sole condition of proven abuse, but you will just be reassigned... Yes, I understand… I've very sorry to hear that… Yes ma'am… If you'd like to be placed on a list, I can notify you if any changes occur... Yes ma'am. Thank you very much for calling." She hung up the phone and scribbled some notes down in a large spiral notebook. She looked up once she was done and was about to speak when the phone rang. She held up her finger to Draco and moved to pick up the receiver; but Draco was faster.

"Department of Magical Law, Attorney Granger is currently not available, please call back again later. Thank you." Without giving the person a chance to respond, he hung up the receiver and put her phone on forward, sending all calls to the frazzled secretary out front.

"Granger, I need you to draw me up some loopholes to this law."

"Malfoy, I would love to, but as you can see," She gestured to the large notebook, "A lot of people are looking for a way out and I just can't find one."

"You can find one for an old _friend_." He gave that irritating smirk that Hermione had always just wanted to slap clear off his face. He knew she could hear the sarcasm and venom drippingfrom his voice on the last word, which made her expression even more gratifying to his efforts.

"Look, I'd rather see you miserable for everything you've done to me so don't ever use you and I together in the same sentence. Two, I can't find a loophole for myself, let alone anyone else. If it's so important for you to not marry out of pure, then go throwing your money around like usual and get out of my office."

"They denied a bribe. I can't marry a mud-blood. I would never touch one."

"I should have known you'd try a bribe first." Hemione muttered it more to herself than for him, but he heard all the same. "Its attitudes like this that made this law come into place, Malfoy. You have no one to blame but your own kind."

"How very segregate of you, Granger."

"You segregated yourself. Now kindly leave."

"I am not leaving until you get me out of this marriage with a mudblood."

"My hands are tied, and you probably need to marry one. It might teach you that we bleed the same color." She returned her phone to normal and began answering the never ending calls, ignoring the blond that sat determinedly in the chair opposite her.

She didn't know how long he sat there, but he was there when it was time for her to clock out. "Malfoy, go home."

"Not until you get me out of this. I'm tired of sorting these damned profiles."

"You have to sort them too?"

"Anyone who accepted my profile has theirs sent to me and I choose if it's compatible to me. None of them are of course, so I pretend like I'd ever marry one of those mudbloods."

"Oh really? Well good luck."

"Granger, I still have two months until my deadline."

"Lucky you. Get married before you get assigned."

"I can't. See, the ministry negated my engagement; said it wasn't void due to us not filing for the license yet."

"Sucks for you. It's not my problem though."

"I'll pay."

"You're damn right you would… if I'd help. But I won't. So… have a pleasant evening, Malfoy." She felt a little better seeing him in so much distress, but it hardly distracted her from her own issues. Tomorrow she'd find out who she was being assigned to.

A/N::

Sorry guys, I gotta go to class now =) I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Tell me what you think of it. I may change it a little, but for now this is what I've got. REVIEWS ARE LOVE ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Chosen and Her Resolution

Hermione groaned inwardly. Draco Malfoy was outside her office yet again. _Can't he leave me alone? I already told him I can't help._

"Granger, I really need your assistance with this."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, the _Great_ Slytherin _Prince_, is resorting to stalking and begging Mudblood Granger of Gryffindor?" She gave an incredulous and sarcastic laugh, hoping he'd be humiliated.

"Granger!" His eyes flashed with anger. He wanted nothing more than to slam her against the wall and threaten her. He wouldn't of course. He wouldn't lower himself to touch a mudblood, at least not willingly. "Don't push it. I'm willing to pay you."

"Pay me for what? I can't off you any legal counsel. There's nothing I can do."

"Introduce me to some mudbloods."

Hermione once again laughed this time, mocking his ridiculousness. "Why in Merlin's name should I do something like that?"

"I'll pay. Anything you want. _Anything_."

"Look around, Malfoy. I don't need your money. My friends are priceless to me and your worthless galleons can't buy them. And, your attitude isn't deserving."

"Look, I'm trying to be nice."

"I don't know what Daddy Malfoy taught you, but saying 'mudblood' is not nice. You think that after everything you've said and done over these years, I would subject my friends to such treatment?" She sat at her desk, ready to begin her day. Maybe if she ignored him again he'd get fed up and leave. However, Draco Malfoy, as much as he'd love to leave her company, had too much pride to do what a mudblood wished of him. She was going to put up with his company until he got his way.

Hermione sighed when she looked at the clock. It was now lunch time and Draco had sat opposite her the entire morning, staring at her blankly. "Don't you have work to do or something?"

"At this point, my job is to harass you into introducing me to your friends." He smirked, she was not happy and it was pleasing him to no end.

"Malfoy, go to your office and do your work!"

"No!"

"You're such a child! You deserve to be miserable."

Draco was about to throw a retort to her, but he was interrupted by the large tricolored barn own wrapping on her window; a white and gold envelope was gripped gingerly in its beak. Draco smirked, or it was still there; it was usually permanently plastered to his face so Hermione stopped bothering to figure out if it was ever gone. She was more consumed in finding out the rest of her unfortunate life. She fell to her knees, too afraid to open it; yet, she knew she'd have to eventually. What if it said Ron? Once this letter was opened, she'd have until their deadline – if they had any time left – to find a suitor. She could never find a suitor that soon.

Draco wanted to see the letter. He knew what its contents were; he just wanted to know what poor wizard was going to be blessed to marry this prude. He watched her. She wasn't moving from her spot, she wasn't crying, she wasn't breathing sighs of relief; hell, she wasn't even making to open the envelope.

"Granger? Hello? Granger!" He was waving his hand in her vision, her unblinking eyes not bothering to follow. "GRANGER!"

"Huh?! Wha-?" Hermione snapped out of her daze and looked down at the envelope. She couldn't open in now; she wanted to be alone, and certainly **not** in the graces of Malfoy of all people. He'd only laugh at her misfortunes. No, she would rather be alone with no one to comfort her. "Sorry. I think… I'll just…" She put the letter in her purse.

"Aren't you going to see who your intended is?"

"Not now. Not here. Not with you." She walked out the door. Her words were not malicious, they held no contempt, and he couldn't for the life of him place why she was so emotionless when she hadn't even seen who it was. For all she knew, it could have been a jolly ole chap that would treat her right. Draco didn't like mudbloods, he swore he never would; but he had to admit that he was not blind to the few pure blooded wizards that were sympathetic to the mudbloods. _Fucking blood traitors; every last one of them._ Draco seated himself once more. Granger was bound to come back; and when she did, he'd be there to harass her some more.

He waited as the seconds turned to minutes, and the minutes turned a new hour. _Granger is late coming back from lunch._ Draco spied the letter sticking up out of her purse and he gently took it out of its place. Sure, Granger may not want to know at the moment; but Draco was, for some unknown reason to himself, too curious for his own good. He held the letter to the light and in large, bolded, script he could make out one name; _Draco Lucius Malfoy_.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Malfoy." The voice was irritated and made him freeze, turning on his heel. He met Hermione's face and for a sudden moment, he felt immensely powerful. He had the upper hand, he had the advantage; and Malfoy was never above playing dirty tricks.

He gave a smirk. Oh how she hated that infamous smirk of his. He slowly walked towards her, an evil plotting gleam in his eye. Hermione wasn't one to lie about her emotions; and right now she had to admit, she was pretty damn scared. He backed her into a corner, placing his arm above her head on the wall; his face came within mere centimeters. "Aye, but satisfaction brought him back."

"Did I give you permission to go through my stuff?"

"I don't need your permission. I'm above you mudblood. I control everything you can do. I can't wait for this. However, there is one way to keep me out of your life." He added the last bit thoughtfully, hoping she'd buy into a little hope and get desperate.

"What?"

"Introduce me to some mudbloods so I can get married before they assign me."

"No way! Go meet them yourself."

"Ok, can't say I didn't try." He gave her another smirk and this time she acted on her impulse.

_Whack! Ka-thud!_

Draco Malfoy hit the floor, his hand reaching to his stinging cheek that was beginning to redden and welt. "You bitch!" Draco raised his clenched fist to hit her. She noted his fist coming at her and squeezed her eyes shut; waiting for the impact that was sure to hurt.

_1…2…3…_ seconds go by… Hermione opened her eyes slowly and Draco's fist was inches from her face. His eyes were shut tight and he was shaking with fury. It was taking every ounce of self-control to not knock her out. When he lowered his fist and did a half turn, she blinked her eyes curiously at him.

"You know, Granger. All these years, I've said a lot of shit, did a lot of things, ratted you and your friends out, but I can't recall a single time I ever raised a fist to you. I am not going to start. You may be a mudblood, and undeserving of your magic; but you're still a woman and I will never bring myself to such a pitiful level that I will hit a girl. Count your lucky blessings." Draco dropped her letter on the table and walked out of her office in a huff.

0-0-0-0

Draco kicked a door in the manor. _How fucking infuriating! That damned bitch! Can't she see we'll be stuck together if she doesn't introduce me to some mudbloods? It would save her ass too!_ Not that Draco actually **told** Hermione that he was the one in the letter. He wasn't going to do that. She probably wouldn't look at the letter. She would probably wait until someone owled her to make arrangements. Hell, let her. The only choice left is Draco **had** to find someone else; lest he be stuck with, Hermione Jean Mudblood Granger.

"Son, kindly do not destroy our manor." Lucius was a level headed guy; once you got past the short temper and violent ways and the ability to lay lower than mud. He was generally very patient with Draco, though he did have the temper issues; Narcissa was proof of this. She had accepted every beating Lucius dealt to her; many on Draco's behalf. She would step in to protect her young, she was a noble mother who genuinely cared for her boy. Draco was sure to say, Narcissa was the only reason he was alive today.

"Father, I know who I'll be assigned to; that is, unless we can find me someone."

"Oh?" Lucius's interest was spiked as he raised his eyebrows and lowered the newspaper.

"Mudblood Granger of Gryffindor."

"The one that always one-ups you? The nosy, bookworm?" Draco only nodded, running his hand through his hair.

"She got her letter today and I saw my name. She doesn't know it yet, unless she read it after work."

"I think she'd be a decent choice." Narcissa piped up.

"Mother! You speak blasphemy."

"Oh, quite fluently. But be reasonable. She's the only kid in the entire school that out did you in academics, performance. She may be an ugly little twit; but, she is certainly not stupid. Fine specimen of intelligence, that girl is. Together, your kids would be top of their years; intelligent, witty, brave, manipulative – and if they're lucky enough to inherit Malfoy genes, they'd be beautiful."

"Mother… how many kids do you expect me to conceive with a mudblood? The ministry only requires one. I refuse to touch a mudblood anymore than necessary to create that one child."

"What a miserable life marriage is without sex."

"Mother!"

"It's true! It's very important to your marriage."

"Maybe, but when you're being forced to marry there's no need for the love and emotions and connections. They'd only get in the way. I'll make the bloody child and leave the wife in the cellar. When the kid is legal, I'll disown it. Simple as that."

"Wrong! No child shall be disowned from the manor without disgracing the name."

"Being a half breed is a disgrace."

"I won't allow it! If you do it, you'll lose your inheritance. The Malfoy name needs an heir and if you're giving up your children, I cannot let you inherit anything." Lucius was not angry with his words, they were more of a this-is-final-so-I-don't-want-to-hear-another-word-on-the-matter. Draco knew right then to shut up about kids.

"Regardless, I can't marry Granger. She's a prude, she's a goody goody. Her relationship with Potter and Weasley is so sweet, I get cavities just looking."

"Use the marriage to rub it in Potter's face then?" Lucius suggested it only half seriously but it was enough to make Draco laugh. He hadn't once thought of how Potter would react to his best friend marrying his worst enemy.

A/N::

It's not terribly short… but still slightly shorter than what I planned. I have a pretty bad headache and stuff though so I'm going to shower and sleep before my classes.

Tell me what you think so far!

Check out my other fics!

Reviews are LOVE!!!

~ Cry


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:: What a Clever Witch

Hermione rolled her eyes. She had just gotten to her office and he was already there to bother her.

"Malfoy, can't you give it a rest? I refuse to introduce you to my friends."

"Granger, I think I can't make a deal with you."

"You're off your rocker! I don't want to make bargains with the Devil."

"The who?" Draco went blank for a moment then though better of the situation. "Anyway, I know who you're marrying. I also know that you don't know yet."

"And? What's you're point?"

"I know that you don't want to marry this person."

"How would you know what I want and don't want, Malfoy?"

"Because I just know!"

"Yeah, right." Hermione sat at her desk and began filing her papers.

"Granger, you really don't want to marry this person. I've talked with them too, they don't want you either."

"Well who ever it is has until their deadline to find someone else."

"Then you get passed to another unknown suitor."

"What the hell are you getting at?! Do you want to talk me out of marrying the guy or talk me into it by threatening me with worse?"

"I'm just telling you that by introducing me to some of your friends will help you more than you can imagine."

"Just get out. I'll take my chances." She shoved him out of her office before he could say anything else.

_How in the world would introducing him to my friends help... oh dear merlin_. Hermione then realized she had until Draco's deadline. He was the person she was assigned to. _How could I have accepted his application without possibly knowing?!?!_

Hermione never heard the knock on her door, nor did she hear the soft click of the door closing and heels tapping on the floor. When Hermione saw the fingertip tap the desk in front of her, she fell backwards surprised.

Hermione first looked up to see a beautiful and elegant blonde witch, a witch she'd seen only a small handful of times.

"Mrs. Malfoy! You gave me a fright! To what do I owe these honors?" Hermione may not have liked the Malfoys very much - okay, she despised the Malfoys; but she certainly preferred Narcissa Malfoy over any of the others. Narcissa wasn't prejudiced like the others, after all her best friend in high school had been none other than Lily Evans.

Hermione righted herself and after pulling her skirt back into place and smoothing her hair, she placed herself in her office chair once more.

"What can I do for you, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Ms. Granger, I have come forward to talk with you not as a client, but as a concerned mother."

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. Even Mal-Draco has come to me trying to get out of this ordinance. I can't even place a loophole for myself, let alone him."

"I understand. I came forth to ask you to accept the assignment with my son."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. She couldn't outright refuse the witch; it would be too insulting. She couldn't merely accept the request either. She had to handle this tactfully.

"I know that my Draco has never treated you well, for that you have my deepest apologies. I tried not to raise him like that, but Lucius got the better of him."

"Mrs. Malfoy, I really hoped to marry for love. I don't want to marry someone who hates me. Draco and I, it would be war."

"Surely there could be some way for you to be happy with him. I think you have the ability to change him."

_No one has the ability to change that ferret_. "I really don't see it working out, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Surely you're bright enough to change him. I don't want my son to stay like his father, Ms. Granger. I want him to be happy and you're the only muggleborn girl that would have enough gumption to stand up to his arrogant ways. He's not a bad person once you get him to come over."

"Mrs. Malfoy - " There was a loud crashing sound at the door, successfully startling both witches. Lucius calmly walked into the office as Draco, red faced with anger and embarrassment, shuffled to pick himself up off the floor. _Great... the entire Malfoy crew is here..._ Hermione groaned inwardly. Surely this was going to be an awkward meeting.

* * *

A/N::

Gomen Gomen! It took a while to get out, but I hope you enjoy it!!! Its a bit short, but I'm really trying to combat writer's block on my other story (its been waiting since I STARTED this one). So Hopefully I can get that chapter up and done.

Tell me what you think. I am hoping to make Narcissa very silly and meddlesome because I love writing her as the doting, kind, and embarrassing mother figure. =) Tell me what you guys think?

Oh Snap! now Hermione knows who her intended is w


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:: To Wish Upon a Hex

Explicit, Non-consensual Sex!!! This is your warning! If you're offended by it, skip the flashback.

* * *

Hermione sighed silently as the three blondes looked at her expectantly. Draco's expression solely said _I told you so_; Lucius was blank, merely upset his wife had come to meddle; and then there was Narcissa. Narcissa bore the best expression of them all. She had a starry eyed look and her pale skin seemed to radiate with joy.

"Are you not upset that your son is marrying out of pure blood?" It was an honest question on her mind.

"Lucius is furious with the law."

"Mrs. Malfoy, this may sound rude, and that is not my intentions I assure you; but I can't stand the thought of marrying into a family that tortured me in their house. I can't just idly accept something so openly. I know that people have changed since the war, and I want to believe that of you, too. However, it's something that bears a deep scar for me, a wound that never healed. I cannot accept such a relationship with your son."

"Granger…" Draco had finally spoken. He didn't realize she was still holding onto it. The events that took place in his very own home. He seemed almost sad for her. He did pity her, he felt awful for what he did to her. But, he had done what was asked of him. His part in the war was to be a double agent for the Order. His role was so secret that not even the regular members knew he was. Only Dumbledore, Severous, and McGonagall knew. He had to obey Voldemort at all costs no matter what.

"Don't even try, Malfoy. I'm over prejudices, I was never prejudiced to begin with. But that… that was too much for me. Do you understand how much therapy I went to over that ordeal? And then when Ron found out… It got worse. I had even more therapy. It caused a lot of problems for me, Malfoy and this is what I'm left with; the shambles of a broken future!" Tears were welling up in her eyes. "I don't want to marry someone like you. You may have changed… but I'll always see you the way you were that night." Her last sentence was soft, quiet and showed her vulnerability. His mother had a deep look of remorse on her long face. Lucius seemed to be deeply contemplating secrets in his mind. Draco had anger rising to him.

"Granger, I did what I had to for Potter to save everyone's ass."

"I don't care. It ruined my life. But I guess a manslut like you don't have values that would make something like that special."

"I understand it hurt you. I do, I promise. But I doubt that hurt twice as much as what the weasel did. Your own boyfriend at the time."

That was the weak spot. He hit it home and she broke down and lost it. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Hermione screamed. It had hurt her so much when it happened and even every time she saw Ron in the hall she wanted nothing more than to Avada him. He was so horrible that time.

* * *

Flashback

The manor was evil, dark and damp. A young Hermione was scared out of her mind. She had been forced to lay there, embarrassed by her skimpy dress. They had shredded her jeans and T-shirt, they said she would not need it.

Voldemort made her stomach churn with the need to vomit. His cold, long and rigid fingers trailed down her exposed abdomen as goosebumps prickled across her cold, pale skin. She knew she was beginning to turn blue from the cold. Voldemort gave a sickening laugh that made her skin crawl. She wanted nothing more than to escape this place.

"What a filthy mudblood." Voldemort cackled, lowering his face to her center. She screamed loudly as Voldemort's nose brushed her most sacred of regions. He inhaled her scent deeply as he rubbed his nose against her panty-clad, lower lips. He allowed his tongue to come forward, lapping at her as she screamed her protest and the inner circle of Death Eaters watched; Lucius Malfoy among them.

"Where is Draco?!" Voldemort bellowed out.

"Here, my Lord." Draco stepped forward, bowing deeply.

"Drink." Voldemort commanded as Wormtail brought a small phial of green liquid.

Draco eyed Snape no longer than necessary to see his approval or disapproval. When Snape nodded the safety, Draco bowed, "Yes, my Lord." Draco downed the potion in one go and instantly felt cooled in his testicles.

"You understand, Draco? It's a fertility potion. Impregnate the girl." Draco's eyes grew wide as he quickly looked to Snape who nodded. Hermione, who was watching the ordeal in terror, screamed out another protest that fell on deaf ears.

"She's sure to get pregnant with one go?" Draco asked it more out of hopes she wouldn't, but Voldemort took it as a mark of his disgust thinking about touching a mudblood.

"Her tainted blood isn't contagious, my son." He gave a hearty cackle, "She has been given 3 fertility potions in the last 2 days, she should get pregnant on the first try. If not we continue until she does."

"Why me, sir?"

"You're getting brash. Do you dare defy me?"

"No, my Lord. I intend to carry out whatever you ask of me. I am simply curious to your motives. I was under the impression your plan was to rid the world of her filth, not bring more in."

"Ahh. Ever the clever one, eh my boy?" He laughed once more. "We need an heir, in case you fail. One we can raise from birth. Also, getting her pregnant will disable her from battle. Her friends will also most likely suffer for her. It can't hurt to have her impregnated."

"I understand, my Lord. I will try my best to fulfill your wishes, my Lord." Draco heard Hermione scream once more, this time she was sobbing as well. He walked over to her, unclasping her bra and sliding her panties down; all the while his face emotionless and blank. Hermione looked at him with teary eyes, her pleading soft, her hand on his chest to bar a distance.

She whispered to him, "Please… Draco… Don't do this." Her voice was meak and it sent a pange of guilt surging through the blond.

"My Lord!"

"Yes, my boy?"

"Can we silence the girl? Her protests are killing my mood."

"Of course, my boy. I, myself, prefer the screams of protest… but do as you need. I think we should all go and set our next plan in motion. Severous!"

Severous came forward, silent. "Brew us up some pregnancy detection potions. I want to know within a week's time if she's pregnant. I believe three times a day every day is enough for Draco to conceive."

"Of course, my Lord." Severous walked out as did Voldemort, leaving Draco to Hermione.

Draco walked over to her and ran a finger down her dirty face, covered with soot and dirt from four days ago when she was captured. He looked into her fearful eyes, regretting what he was about to do.

"Draco…"

"Granger, don't say my name like we're friends. Don't say my name at all. I don't want to hear you speak." He sounded cold, angry, and upset. "The faster you get pregnant the less I'll have to do this to you."

"I don't want to be—"

"I didn't ask if you wanted to get pregnant. You heard the Dark Lord. You have to get pregnant. Or we both die."

"I'd rather die than bear your child."

"It doesn't matter. Once it's born you'll never see him or her again." Draco didn't have a smirk like she expected, he didn't have cold eyes of steel; his eyes were warm, comforting and regretful. "I don't want to do this anymore than you want it to happen. But to save both our asses, it has to happen." She only just now realized that he had been whispering.

Draco moved to unclasp her bra, exposed her already cold skin to the damp air. Her skin prickled with goose bumps. Draco ran a warm hand down her abdomen as he leaned in and gave the crook of her neck a gentle nip.

Within moments, Hermione lay naked in front of him; her most sacred center opened to his viewing pleasure. He started to position himself, confident not to miss; when she felt him at her opening, her eyes shut tightly and she held her breath. When Draco shoved into her it was like a thousand knives slicing into her. She could feel the thin tissue of her hymen give way to him and that was the end of that. She had lost everything and finally been broken. She was no longer the pure Hermione. This night would change her forever.

After nine "sessions", as Voldemort so kindly titled them, Hermione conceived with Draco. Ecstatic by the word, Voldemort moved her to a clean room with access to clean water and provided her with 5 meals a day. It was never as comfortable as she would have been outside of captivity; but considering her position, it sure beat the freezing dungeons. She had nine months to live. Nine months to build this child and birth it; then they would kill her.

* * *

AN::

Hey guys! Another update. I currently have three chapter stories running (I don't know if they'll all make it to completion….) But I am wanting to say that I hope they will. I actually quite enjoy them. So anyway

For the next two weeks I have final exams and a bunch of crap to do to get ready for my summer semester and my fall semester. So, I will be slow in updating. My education comes first. =)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Father Time Had Other Plans

Hermione sat with her head on her desk. She was shaking and a visible wreck. Her assistant, a young brunette with a rather tomboyish appearance, walked in and placed a mug on the desk.

"It'll help you relax, Miss Granger." Hermione looked at the steaming brown liquid in front of her then up to Korea.

"Thanks. I need it." Hermione sat back up and offered a half assed appreciative smile. There was one week left until Draco's birthday. One week left before she would be miserable for the rest of her life. Draco hadn't shown his face around her, other than the passing glance in the hall way, since that day his mother came to visit. She was used to the quiet, undisturbed sound of her papers russling in her office. Neat and orderly, the way she loved her office. She had everything in its place and all the sounds were right. This was a place she could relax and yet work at the same time.

The annoying calls had died down in the few months that had passed. People were beginning to accept the law, Hermione almost hoped they would have rioted. However, no one did. A few attempts were made but no one showed up to them so the few who did were easily arrested for plotting a conspiracy. It wasn't fully legal, arresting them for no reason. They had the right to meet and show their displeasure as long as they remained tactful about what they said and how they went about it. However, Hermione was certain that the government would find a way to twist things to make the poor people look terrible. Hermione almost pitied them, if she wasn't too busy pitying herself.

"Mudblood."

"Attourney Granger." She corrected almost immediately.

"Whatever. Look, I got my letter."

"Congrats. I can only hope you'll marry some other poor girl."

"Granger, why are you so against this?!"

"Why are you so for it?!"

"I'm not! But at least I have enough maturity to not show you how completely disgusted I am at the thought of having to touch you! I at least keep my disgust to myself."

"Well I'm not you! And you willingly touched me that night. You were more than willing to touch me several times, despite my protests. Despite my pleads."

"You know as well as I do that those acts saved your life. It saved both of us." His voice was a hushed whisper at this point, though he was beyond furious and his voice showed it. Hermione only just now realized her office door was left wide open and Korea was watching with a confused look. Hermione shoved Draco back to an appropriate distance and used her wand to close the door and put a silencing charm on her room.

"Don't act like you did me any favors. You may have saved your ass, but I died that night."

"Stop being so melodramatic! You're acting like I ruined your life."

"Don't you see that you did? I lost my virginity to someone that has a mutual hate for me. I got knocked up by said ass, my fiancee at the time got wind of what happened."

"Granger, spare me the details. If you really don't want to marry me, this is your last chance. Introduce me to some of your friends."

Hermione stood to her full height, which wasn't much when you compared her short 5'3'' to his towering 6'1''. She looked to the window as she contemplated.

"I don't want to marry you either mudblood so make your decision fast. And make sure she's pretty."

Hermione gave him a loot that told him he'd get what he got and he'll be damn grateful for it too.

0~0~0~0

"Bye Bye Daddy Malfoy, Mummy Malfoy! It was a lovely dinner. Thank you very much." The bouncy blonde giggled and gave a bubbly wave and her blue eyes sparkled. Draco rolled his eyes as he walked down the path with the girl clinging onto his arm. He knew his parents were very angry with the girl. She was cute by all means, but she was dumber than a box of rocks. She couldn't stimulate his intelligence nearly enough to make him consider passing her tainted blood. And she had called them Mummy and Daddy. He could almost feel the death in their eyes. Of course, this bubbly bitch was way to fucking stupid to sense their displeasure. She hasn't shut up once this whole night. He was beginning to hate her more and more.

The next 5 nights were the same thing with a different girl. He'd bring her home to meet his parents and he'd walk her off sensing death in the goodbyes. Draco returned from walking the last skank of the week home.

"Son, your birthday is tomorrow."

"And?"

"Your paperwork for marriage to Miss Granger has been accepted."

"MOTHER! You filed the paperwork?! WHEN?"

"Two days ago. These girls are not suitable for the Malfoy name."

"No mudblood is."

"Hermione is smart, she's whitty and I quite like her."

"Mother, you can't be serious."

"Oh I am very serious."

"I can't marry Granger. She's a prude, a control freak, anal retentive, pompous, arrogant." Draco continued to tick off points as he talked but his mother had tuned him out. "How can you be so for this marriage?"

"She's a smart, friendly girl."

"Friendly is the last word I'd use to describe her, and only if I were in a really damn good mood."

"You'll do as you're told."Her voice was matter of fact and stone cold. He would not win. "Besides," She hopped up in a bouncy school girl manner,"you're out of time. Excuse me while I run to get bridal magazines and other wedding planning necessities."

_Great. Just fucking great. We're stuck._ Draco did his best to pull himself in his room before he allowed himself to wallow in his hurt pride and ego. He was going to marry his most loathed enemy and his mother was bouncing around like a school girl.

Draco groaned and rolled onto his back, placing his arm over his eyes. This was not a good thing.

0~0~0~0

Hermione's restless, horrifying dreams were interrupted by the large black owl pecking at her window. It was not the owl Draco used; however, it was letter with the Malfoy seal on it. She sighed. Just as she was about to break the seal, a knock at the door caught her attention. She opened it to see Harry standing there.

"Harry! We weren't supposed to meet until twelve-thirty! Oh gosh I look like a train wreck. She stepped aside to let the smiling wizard into her house. "I feel so awful and just woke up. I must look as bad as I feel." Harry gave a hearty chuckle before nodding and turning around so she could transfigure her clothes to something more appropriate.

They may have been friends for years but there was still something awkward about seeing Hermione bounce around braless in just a loose-fitting t-shirt and panties. When he turned around she was wearing pajama pants and a hooded sweater zipped up halfway.

"I'm so sorry you came out here, Harry. It must be early, did you need something?"

Harry gave a light chuckle once more before he spoke. "Hermione... it's two o'clock in the afternoon. I was worried so I came by."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I had no idea! OH my! It's been so hectic lately! I feel so awful now. I'm really very sorry, Harry."

"I can understand. What with the Social Living and Community News sections of the prophet. You're all in them, 'Mione."

"What can you mean?"

"I didn't think..." Harry's voice faultered as he tried to think of how to address the topic. "I never thought it would be him." Hermione gave him a puzzeled look. "Malfoy?"

Hermione darted for the papers as her eyes grew wide. They filed the marriage papers. They announced to the entire world that Draco and Hermione were to be married. And dammit! Rita Skeeter, of course, had to misquote the article. She made it sound like the couple were in love.

"Damn."

"When did you and Malfoy have the time to fall for each other."

"Harry, you know good and well that I will NEVER fall for that ass. Not after what happened."

"Can you really blame Malfoy?"

"I can blame whomever I so choose to."

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but can you at least blame them for the right things?"

Things probably would have turned out better between her and Harry if the third wheel didn't show up.

"Mione, I want to apologize."

"No! Get out! You're horrible!"

"I'm sorry."

"No, you would never have done something like that!"

"Hermione! I was 17 and stupid. I was afraid. It was a baby we were talking about. Not only that, but Malfoy's baby. How was I supposed to react? You slept with Malfoy!"

"Ron! You know damn well why that happened!" Harry interjected here. Ron had crossed the line.

No one was happy with how he handled the news of Hermione's condition. But now, he was going too far. It was one thing to ask for forgiveness -- which he will never receive. But then to sit here and try and place the blame on her! How dare he.

Hermione looked at him and without another word, she gave him three swift, powerful falcon punches to his gut. Ron fell to the ground, winded.

"You fucking bitch! I came here to APOLOGIZE and you PUNCH ME?!"

"Take your apology and shove it up your ass, Ronald! You never deserved forgiveness! You never will." Harry was now wrapping his arms around the girl. He was trying to calm her but it was useless. She was furious, shaking with anger. Her eyes were spiteful and narrowed in Ron's direction.

"You're the one who got knocked up by another guy! And now you're marrying him! Some fucking rape! You fall in love with your rapist? I bet it wasn't rape at all!!" Ron spat on Hermione's face and apparated away, leaving her to slump to her knees. Harry wrapped his arms around her, now in a comforting manner.

"Don't let him get to you, Mione. It had to happen. He's an ass."

"Harry! It's not fair! Why do I have to be treated like this?" Hermione had tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know, love. But I'm sure it has to do with you being such a good person. They say the good die young."

0~0~0~0

Flashback

Hermione paced her room quietly, rubbing her large baby bump. She could here the Death eaters plotting at night, their evil cackling loud and annoying. Draco had checked up on her a few times though no words were exchanged except the mere, "do you need anything?" To which, she would always reply, "I need to go home." To which, he would always ignore and sit at the window quietly. She found it odd, his presence made her uncomfortable to no end; but it comforted her in a weird twisted way that not even she could wrap her brain around.

Perhaps it was hormones from her pregnancy. Perhaps it was an emotional bond to the man who took her virginity. Perhaps it was that they shared a common imprisonment. Perhaps she was barking mad. Her madness may even extend to Stockhom Syndrome. Whatever the case was, she was relieved when he came in twice a day, and grew worrisome when he left. Yes, she enjoyed his company; regardless of the fact he didn't speak with her.

He eyed her though. She could see the pity in his eyes. What would they do when they got out of here. Would they go their separate ways? Would he be a part of the baby's life? Or would they all die?

It was only a month before her due date. She had spent nearly her entire pregnancy in captivity. She knew her end was coming. Deep down she could feel the growing of her baby. She could sense the danger it possesed to her. That night when Draco came in, she turned to him.

"What will happen to me? What is Voldemort's plan"

"They will kill you." He wasn't one to sugar coat news. He always believed the best policy was to let someone know fully what they're up against. "The baby is the only thing keeping you alive."

"What about Harry?"

"He's on his way in to rescue you. Weasel too."

"If I don't make it, somehow, can you get my body back to them?"

"I'll do my best." Draco had a finality in his voice. He wasn't going to say anymore.

Ron burst through the wall from the outside. He had Ginny pull a very pregnant Hermione onto a broom and whisk away into the crisp night air, leaving the other members of the Order to fight against Voldemort. Harry did win; but that night, Hermione had wished she would have died in captivity.

Ron and Harry flew back to the burrow with the other Order members. Hermione saw him burst in with the others, victorious cheer spread out amongst them as they all whooped and hollered their joy. Ron's fae was beaming with pride while everyone was patting Harry on the back. It was then Ron got quiet. He had finally taken notice to Hermione's condition.

"How are you pregnant?" He looked taken aback, shocked and a little betrayed.

"Voldemort required me to be with child."

"You mean that sick freak touched you?!"

"Well, he did do some gross things, but he isn't the one who conceived."

Ron's eyes got big. If Voldemort didn't do it himself, that means one of his followers did it. And that, for some reason, disgusted him more. "Who?"

Hermione was silent for a good while before she looked him in the eyes. "Draco Malfoy."

Ron turned away muttering things about infedelity and ferret and child. He turned on her again in a flash. "You will not have Malfoy's child!"

"I will have this child. It is already inside me. She is already growing. She will be here in one month, whether you like it or not." Hermione knew it wasn't logical, but this was her baby. She'd come to terms with it a long time ago. Ron would have to adjust to it to. Everyone else was silent in the room, Hermione had almost forgotten they were there.

"I will not be father to the ferret's kid!"

"No one said you had to be a father to her! I can raise her on my own if that's how you're going to go about it!" Ron reacted then.

One. She was on the floor.

Two. Feet were kicking at her furiously.  
Three. Her screams deafened the room.

Four. The kicking stopped.

Five. The pain went on.

Six. She felt a warm, sticky liquid on her legs.

Seven. The screams of the others were coming back to her ears.

Eight. Ginny's face leaning over Hermione. She was mouthing something, but Hermione couldn't hear.

Nine. Everything went black and silent.

Ten. Sounds of beeping came to her ears. The sounds of feet briskly padding the floor. The lights were bright and the smell of healing potions wafted to her nose.

Hermione woke in St. Mungo's. Harry immediately stood at her side.

"How do you feel?"

"Numb. What happened?" Hermione could barely croak the words out through her dried throat.

"Hermione... Ron... the baby..." Ginny didn't know how to say it, she didn't want to say it.

Mrs. Weasley stood up and placed a kiss to Hermione's forehead. "Darling... Ron gave you a punch and several kicks. Are you hurting anywhere."

"Nowhere. What of my baby?" Hermione wasn't fully registering what everyone was saying. Perhaps she wasn't wanting to register what they were saying.

"Herminone..." Harry decided he would tell her, the women in the room couldn't do it. "They couldn't save the baby."

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she sucked in a huge breath of air, letting it out shakily. She remembered doing this three times before everything went black again.

0~0~0~0

Present Day

Hermione went to bed early after rescheduling her day with Harry for next week. Unfortunately, her plans for a happy slumber were disturbed just as she was dozing off.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

Three swift, curteous knocks at her front door woke her. She silently tiptoed to the door and peeked through her peep hole. She gasped and quickly opened the door an inch to peep her eye through.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I was wondering if I may come in? I need to discuss some wedding details."

"Uuuhhh... sure. Come on in." Hermione stepped aside to let the older witch into the tiny flat. "Please make yourself comfortable. I need to go change into something more appropriate."

Hermione excused herself as Narcissa settled in on the couch, looking around happily at the light decorations. Hermione came back in about two minutes wearing a pair of blue jeans and a light, mint green tank top. Narcissa smiled warmly at the girl.

"I understand this isn't your ideal wedding, Miss Granger. However, we are wanting to make this into your dream wedding. A lady only gets one wedding, tentatively." Narcissa had a loving smile and Hermione, for just a second, asked herself how such a pleasant woman could spawn the scum of the earth. Hermione gave a sigh. "I know it's not what you wanted. But please note we will do everything in our power to make you comfortable."

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm just not comfortable with the idea of marrying your son. I've been through a lot."

"I understand. But we want to help. I want to help." Hermione was grateful for the ammendment. She was sure that there was no such desire in Lucious or Draco. Selfish bastards.

"Ehh... o... kay." Hermione was really up for accepting the blonde witch's help, but it was better to have one on her side than none at all.

A/N::

Yaaay chapter 6. Oh I do love Narcissa as a nice lady

Yeah, Ron's an ass. I hate him so he will never be portrayed well in my fics. Just expect it lol. Ginny. I usually portray her to the best of my ability, as Hermione's best friend. But forgive me if that's off. I hate her too. Just not as much as I hate Ron. LOL

So yeah! Enjoy =)

Reviews are loved!! Flames are ignored.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Old Habits Die Hard

Hermione sighed as she watched her things get put into boxes. Ginny and Harry had come to help pack, all of her things were going to be taken to the manor that afternoon. Everything except her furniture and kitchen goods. She wouldn't be needing them in the manor. She had managed to talk her landlord into keeping the furnishings in the apartment, saying that whoever rented next could have to pay more for a pre-furnished apartment. The lease was already signed and they would be moving in as soon as Hermione left for her marriage.

"Mione?" Ginny looked up at her, concerned.

"I know its silly. I just feel so sad seeing my things packed away."

"This isn't about Malfoy."

"Actually, this week, he hasn't been terrible. He's still an annoyance. But he's been trying hard to keep me from freaking out. Mostly he's achieved this by avoiding me."

"It's going to be different, seeing you as a Malfoy." Harry muttered, then giving her a hopeful smile. "If anything goes down, just let me know and I'll have you immediately removed."

"Thanks, Harry. It means a lot." She truly meant these words. More now than ever before.

"Mione, we should go shopping. You know, get you out of this vacant place."

"It would be nice.. but I think I want to stay here and mope a bit. After all, tomorrow I won't be here anymore."

She made it sound like she was going to cease to exist. In a way, it could be true. The old Hermione Jean Granger would be no more. There would only be Hermione Jean G. Malfoy. _What a mess._ Hermione was just thankful that Narcissa allowed her to keep her job as an attorney. She didn't know how to live a life of luxury, and it was most likely too late to learn.

Her friends smiled sympathetically and left. Hermione sat on the floor in her empty apartment and just looked at her bare walls. She wondered what her dress would look like. She wondered what Malfoy was going to look like. She amused herself with her idea of what the scowl on Lucius's face would look like. The only things she knew for certain was that the Weasleys (minus the bastard) and Harry were invited, of course her parents would be there, and that she knew reporters would be there.

It only made sense. After all, her intended was Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy estate, double agent for the order. His part in the war was probably even more important than Harry's - not that anyone would credit that to him, of course. And then there was Hermione, the brightest witch of their age, war heroin alongside Harry Potter. Two very prominent figures in the wizarding world, and they were getting married to each other. No, their presence was almost required at such an event.

What Hermione didn't like was the planning for over four hundred guests. Most of whom will be there only for the Malfoy side.

Hermione actually loved the ideas Narcissa presented. They were very classy, yet very modest. She had an infinite amount of cash to back the wedding, but that didn't mean Hermione was ok using it. What Narcissa refused to show her was the dress. Narcissa had Hermione's measurements taken, not leaving out a typical comment of "Oh my! You're so thin. We'll have to get a little meat on those bones." But Hermione felt her stomach hit her lower intestines when Narcissa continued. "After all, it's not safe to bear children at such a low weight. Well, no matter. You'll eat like a queen from now on."

Hermione now sat on her floor, ignoring the soft tears spilling down her cheeks. A baby. How she wanted hers back. Her hand absentmindedly rubbed her stomach where her previous baby had been. She would never know what little Austin Elise Granger would grow up to be, who she would resemble more. Nothing. Suddenly Hermione found herself bawling. She wanted her baby back. There was never going to be a moment where she didn't miss that child.

"Granger! What on earth happened to you?" Draco chose that exact moment to walk into her flat.

"Malfoy.. I'm not in the mood." She stood shakily and chose to walk to the kitchen to make some tea, wiping her tears as she went.

"Apparently... I didn't know moving took this much of an emotional toll on you."

"Malfoy... drop it." Her tone was warningly low.

"I just want to help make this as smooth a transition as possible."

"I still hate you."

"I wouldn't go as far as to say I hate you too, but I can definitely assure you with sincere honesty that you would be the very last person on my marriage list."

"Funny, you seemed to pick my application."

"It was anonymous and you were the only one with a brain."

"Well there's a shocker."

It was just banter. Completely random. She had no point to her arguement with Draco, but he was getting fed up and fast.

"Granger, we have to make some appearances in diagon alley."

"I don't have to do anything except marry you tomorrow."

"Aside from the publicity, we need to go and be sized your engagement ring and our wedding bands." It shocked Hermione.

"You mean.. I'm actually getting an engagement ring?" She didn't expect any formalities to a real union like this. It was a pleasant surprize.

"It wouldn't be a wedding without having the engagement."

"Well regardless I'm not in the mood today."

"We don't have a choice. The wedding is tomorrow."

"I certainly have a choice. Take this and have them size to this." Hermione slid her promise ring off her finger, handing it to Draco.

"What is this?"

"Its a promise ring. From a guy I dated for a while."

"After we wed, its going in the rubbish."

"WHAT?"

"You don't need items from previous relationships in our marriage. I understand we're not wanting this relationship, but just make it as easy as you can. We have to try and get along. And in the public eye, we have to be in love."

"I refuse."

"You can't. Unless you want everyone to know you are tarnishing your name willingly while entering a sham of a marriage." It was true. She had to protect her name if she wanted to continue being a lawyer.

It was about then that she noticed he was very close to her, just inches from her face. He cupped her chin and forced her to eye him. His eyes were not cold and angry; they were soft and understanding. A blush crept to her cheeks when his voice came out in a low, gruff and sexy, seductive whisper, "Just cooperate with us and it'll be a lot easier on you."

That moment was when a desperate Ron burst into the room once more.

"I'm sorry, Mione! Please! Don't marry him. Marry me. I can save you from having to go to him." But the facade was on. To everyone else they had to be in love. And Draco's eyes told her now was the time to start playing their shameful sham.

"Ronald. I cannot forgive you for what you took away."

"It was for your own good. Did you really want to have a child with Malfoy?"

"I loved my baby. It didn't matter who her father was. She was mine and you killed her. Even Draco reacted better to me keeping her than you." Hermione circled her arms around Draco's neck and placed a quick chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Beat it Weasel. I'm busy with her."

"Hermione, are you really going to sleep with him? Go to his bed everynight? The man that raped you several times?" The thought made Hermione involuntarily shiver. She remembered all the rapes. She remembered the pain that coursed through her as her virginity was stolen from her. "It was supposed to be me, Mione. I was supposed to be with you. I was supposed to take you that way. You promised yourself to me with that ring."

Draco held up the ring. "You mean this cheap piece of shit?" He then proceeded to toss the ring out the window. "She doesn't want to make promises with her body. She doesn't owe herself to you, and she certainly doesn't have to take your crap."

"Let her speak for herself!"

Hermione turned her eyes down, away from Ron. "I owe you nothing."

Draco smirked, took a chaste kiss from her lips then walked over to Ron. "You understand now, Weasley? Your cheap piece of shit ring, your fucked up mind, you can all take a hike. Hermione has someone who will actually take care of her now."

"You may take care of her because that's what the law requires, but you will never care for her."

"On the contrary. We are happily together. Sure, it was a rough start. But once we accepted the assignment we've come to a little.. understanding." He threw on his classic smirk but Ron was unphased. He looked at Hermione who just looked to the ground.

"Hermione.. why won't you speak for yourself? This rapist is talking for you!"

"You want me to talk? You want me to say what I think? You're disgusting, you're awful. You're stupid for thinking I would ever want to get married to you after you killed my daughter."

"That was a long time ago!"

"It doesn't change the issue."

"I've apologized!"

"Apologies won't bring back the dead. You took away my baby. The baby that kept me company, kept me alive, kept me sane. You took her away from me with your own selfish attitude!" Hermione couldn't hold back her tears as the anger filled her. "Ronald I meant it when I said I never want to see you again. And you will not be at my wedding tomorrow. Now leave before I call the authorities."

Ron became indignant. He pushed past Malfoy and slammed her into the wall. Hermione didn't see what happened but she could hear the struggle as she fought a losing battle for consciousness.

When she came to, there was an unconscious, bloody Ron and ministry cops at the door. Malfoy, who had just a few small cuts on him, was talking with them; replaying the events that happened for the cops to get a story. One cop noticed she was coming around and walked over, effectively catching Draco's attention.

"Hermione. Are you ok? How do you feel?" He was at her side, gently holding her shoulder. The cop that walked over looked at him in surprize.

"What is your relation to Miss Granger? What business were you conducting here before the intrusion?"

"I'm her fiance. We were just discussing the last bit of plans for the wedding tomorrow, then I was going to take her out for some shopping. Then that thing came bursting in. He's trying to keep her from marrying out of jealousy."

"You're claiming he's jealous of you?"

"He's an ex of Miss Granger's. He actually has a history of violence with her, including killing her unborn child a few years back." This news shocked the officer as she looked from the unconscious body to the couple as Draco helped Hermione to her feet unsteadily. "I took the tea off the stove. Would you like a glass now, love?" She knew it was just an act, and it disgusted her to no end; but she wanted some tea so she didn't complain, sheonly nodded her head softly.

When Draco left the room, the officer leaned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, we got one story from Mr. Malfoy. However, we need a statement from you."

"I was talking with Ma-Draco. We were discussing our wedding and he wanted to take me shopping. But Mr. Weasley burst in. There was a bit of a verbal arguement then I told him to leave before I called the authorities to remove him. That's when he slammed me against a wall and I don't remember anything else."

"Do you want to press charges?"

"Yes. I want him punished to the fullest extent. I also want a restraining order. I don't want him anywhere near me."

"Yes ma'am. We'll have him taken down to the ministry. You try to feel better, and I wish you luck tomorrow. You have one great guy." The cop finished in a whisper and left the shaken girl to take a cup from her now returning fiance.

"I put some relaxant in there. It'll help calm your nerves and ease your body a bit. It won't make you drowsy though."

"Thank you." She drank it down in small sips and when the cops finished, she was feeling much better and hopped off her stool. "Well, let's go!"

Draco smiled and took her hand. Suddenly she was thinking he wasn't going to be so bad.

He took her to eat, but she found it hard to take more than tiny refined bites with cameras snapping a flash at her every move.

"You're sure we can't eat at my place? I can't eat with all these cameras."

"It'll take some adjusting. Just ignore them for now." Hermione sighed and tried her best to smile.

When they finished their dinner, he signed a sheet of paper and they were out without paying.

"Malfoy.. what about the-"

"Remember, in public we're always being watched." His voice was just a whisper. "Don't call me Malfoy. You have to call me by my first name."

"Old habits die hard." She rolled her eyes. "Regardless.. why didn't we pay?"

"The Malfoy family has an account with just about any business. They automatically deduct the bill from our gringotts." He slid his eyes sideways to look at her. "Oh don't be so surprized. You knew I am rich."

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten.. but that's just insane." He chuckled a bit at her expression.

"Feeling like a celebrity yet?"

"A little..." She wasn't going to lie. Everywhere she went the past two weeks since the announcement, people have been giving her things for free; most were hoping she'd wear them and get them free advertisement. When she walked into stores, the owner would always bow and immediately a lower worker would rush to her side to see if she fancied anything to drink. A more experienced worker would always rush to her side to assist her with her shopping. It was a stunning feeling. She felt important. She knew she was famous after the war, but even war heros didn't get special priveledges. _I guess when you're rich everyone bows down to you. Even when you haven't done anything spectacular_.

"Welcome, welcome! I was wondering when I'd see the happy celebrity couple!" An older woman who ran the high class jewelry shop ran forward, enveloping Hermione and Draco each in a tight hug. She had a grandmotherly feel to her, warm and kind. "What can I get for the couple today?"

"We need an engagement ring for my fiance, and our wedding bands. It's a tight squeeze, but we're having the ceremony tomorrow."

"Oh my- so soon?"

"We just... can't wait to get married." Draco put on his perfect show smile, and Hermione couldn't help but play along; grudgingly, of course.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione picked out the most gorgeous engagement ring and the couple had found their wedding bands. After they properly thanked the woman and promised to send her photos from the wedding to display as sales promotion, they stepped out.

"So, dearest. Shall we find you some suitable clothing for the manor?"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" She sounded offended.

"Don't make me go into that. Come on." He took her and made her try on about 50 evening gowns and cocktail dresses. Surely they wouldn't make her dress up in her own home. "You never know when company will arrive." He had a point. "You must always look your best. Weekends you are free to dress in whatever lazy clothing you'd like, weekends are days for rest after all. But weekdays are days for business and as such you must look nice until after 7 PM which is when dinner is cleared and we have retired to our own activities for the night." He was busy pulling dresses from the rack while Hermione was on the other side of the curtain trying to get into one of the dresses he had picked out.

"That one is nice. Wear that for the reception."

"What? I have to wear another dress?"

"Hermione, you're going to have the pre-wedding dress, the wedding dress, the reception dress, and the after-party dress. The after party will be more relaxed and be people our age. It's pretty much for you and me; unlike the reception which is for our guests. At any rate, these three work so let's go."

They purchased the dresses, but much to Hermione's liking, he allowed her to choose her pre-wedding dress in Red. She would have a little Gryffindor spirit for herself, much to her soon-to-be husband's disapproval.

0~0~0~0

The morning came too fast for Hermione's liking. She got ready, wearing her red dress with the diamond straps. She let her hair fall in loose ringlets spiraling down her back, pulling up just one side to add a flirty white flower clip. She wore her heels with the black ribbon straps (the ones she'd be wearing all day with the exception of her wedding shoes). She did a light touch of make up and allowed her overnight bag to be stuffed with her clothes from the previous day. With this, the final of her belongings were removed from the apartment and she apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Draco grimmaced at the bright red of ehr silk dress and Mrs. Malfoy beamed. Lucius simply averted his eyes back to his Daily Prophet, merely ignoring the Gryffindor colors.

"Hermione, dear, so lovely to see you. I am so happy to be welcoming you to our home. Though, I guess now.. it'll be your home too, won't it dear?" Narcissa hugged the young witch warmly, starting a light blush on Hermione's cheeks and a rude click of Draco's tongue as he turned his eyes away from his fiance.

"Couldn't avoid your house colors, Granger?"

"Old habits die hard." She replied cheekily, hoping it pissed him off.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time!" Narcissa intervened abruptly, attempting to stop any bickering that was sure to start up. "Let us head to the old castle to put the final arrangements in order." She grabbed Hermione and apparated her out, leaving the two men to come when they felt like it.

"Father.. Do I REALLY have to marry her? She's so Gryffindor it hurts."

"I'll admit the red was an eyesore. But this makes your mother happy so do it."

Draco rolled his eyes and exited the sitting room. _Its not like you ever cared about mother, why start now, Lucius._

A/N::

Jaa, I hope you all enjoyed this? I was kind of wanting to add in the wedding in, but I decided the chapter was pretty long and I wanted to leave that for the next chapter. At that, it is now almost 5am and I am getting pretty tired.

My exams went well. and though now my summer classes are in full swing, they don't take much of my time. So hopefully after next wednesday I'll have another chapter up... that is if I can get another chapter up in each of my other stories.

FOR THOSE WHO ARE CURIOUS! I have hermione's pre-wedding dress found online. I really like it, it's exquisite and very flirty. the image is in the purple fabric, but there is a red fabric sample, go off that one~

Remove the spaces and copy to your url bar!

Front - http : // ep . yimg . com / ca / I / yhst-81261434853532 _ 2103 _ 3486694

Back - http : // site . pacificplex . com / ebay / cr-4750b . jpg

Strap Detail - http : // site . pacificplex . com / ebay / cr-4750a . jpg

Enjoy! COMMENT PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Wedding Blues

Hermione was looking over final details with Narcissa as Draco appeared. The hundreds of thousands shutter clicks and flashes of cameras were driving Hermione up the wall with annoyance. She knew they were expected, but hell... did they _have_ to take so many pictures? Five or six each was plenty, right? Hell no. They had just settled down and stopped taking her picture and then that ass of a fiance, if you could even call him a fiance, had to show up and disturb the peace that was starting to come down. It made it all one hundred times worse when he put his arm around her waist lovingly and kissed her temple.

"How are the plans coming, darling?" Hermione gave him a sideways look out of the corner of her eye. She didn't appreciate the doting nicknames, regardless of how "in love" they were to the public.

"Just peachy, _Drakie_." Hermione slid as much venom as she could into the name, and it didn't go unnoticed. She prided herself in the displeased look that crossed his face. There was only one girl in his life that ever called him Drakie and he wanted to hex her into the last century for it every time. "Though, shnookums... have we made sure that extra security will be out front to keep out a certain ex of mine?"

He was beginning to grip her waist tightly in a way that actually hurt her a little. "I'll go make sure of that, Pookie. Don't worry. Everything will go perfectly today." He placed a "sweet" kiss to her lips but what the crowd couldn't see was the way he bit her lip harshly. As he drew back, he growled in a low tone, "Don't you ever use petnames with me again." He very much appeared to be whispering sweet nothings to her, but she knew better. The poison that dripped from his voice was her caffeine. She was going to make his honeymoon a living hell.

Draco walked away promptly to make sure security was tight and everything was set. The rehearsal was going to start soon and he wanted it to go smoothely.

"Granger! Where's your parents? Your dad has to be here to hand you off." Draco walked into her changing room unannounced and the six girls stared at him with fury. "What?"

"Draco, can't you see that we are getting dressed?" The Maid of Honor stood up.

"Only you five need to be changing clothes. Granger needs to stay in her pre-wedding dress for rehearsal."

"But we still have make up and hair and nails to do. And she's your fiance, surely you can be a little more civil with her. Her name is Hermione, and soon she'll be a Malfoy."

"Dear Sweet Merlin, how long are you birds going to spend. I want this over with." He chose to ignore Ginny's rant.

"Who knows. Now get out. Some of us happen to be wanting to change and a male being in the room is just unnerving." One of the four bride's maids, Luna, stepped in.

"It looks like she's quite comfortable with my presence." Draco pointed to Lavender Brown, another Bride's Maid, who happened to be in nothing but a pair of pink panties. Lavender turned back and gave him her best _fuck you_ look before continuing. "Besides, I've seen enough naked women in my life to not be surprised. It's not like I'd rape any of you."

"What, we not as pretty as your wife to be?" Lavender said sarcastically. It was no secret she was jealous for Hermione getting to marry Draco. Truth be told she had always had a thing for him and really wanted to sleep with him back in the day, but Draco never once looked her way despite her many attempts.

"You're not smart enough, Brown. Case closed. I didn't fuck you then, you won't get it now. If anything, Hermione marrying me is doing me the biggest favor ever. She may not be the most gorgeous girl on the planet, but she is smart and will stimulate the brain cells for me. She's keeping horny hoes like you off me." He smirked as Lavender pulled her dress up over her bra-less boobs and had Padma zip her up. Patil was busy doing everone's make up.

"I appreciate the... half-assed, compliments, Draco; but, you don't need to talk to my friends with such rude words. We'll be out shortly. My parents will arrive by portkey in..."Hermione checked her watch before continuing, "three minutes and forty-six seconds." Draco hopped up and walked out to greet the Grangers without another word.

"Hermione, I can't believe you're marrying him." Ginny gave a pout when Hermione smiled.

"He's not this bad one on one. He's just nervous." Hermione felt bad lieing, but she had to seem like they were in love; and she didn't want her friends to worry too much about her marrying their worst enemy.

"I wish we could see in him what you do... that would make things a lot easier on us." Luna laughed at Ginny's comment before piping up, "You don't want to see things the way she does... or do you want to fuck Draco just as bad as the rest of us?" Ginny and Hermione's jaws practically hit the floor. It was no secret about Lavender, but Luna and the twins too? There was a shocker.

"Oh come on. He may be an ass.."

"But Draco has one sweet body!" The twins said in unison, giggling and blushing as they pictured him with his quidditch-toned abs.

The time flew by until they left for the rehearsal and lunch. The rehearsal was only for participants. The guests would be arriving later to witness the ceremony.

When Hermione finally got to eat lunch, she wasn't hungry. Her stomach was a jumble of nerves and butterflies, bile and acid. She didn't know whether she was feeling nauseous from getting married, or if it was who she was marrying; but her discomfort was obvious and Draco poked her under the table, placing a napkin with writing on it. He promptly excused himself to use the restroom and prepare for the ceremony. A few moments later, Hermione followed suit.

"Draco?" Hermione called out quietly as she entered the dim, empty room. It seemed to just be an old room that was now used for storage. The dust was thick and heavy and was making the atmosphere rather creepy on her already tossed around nerves.

"Over here, Granger." Hermione rolled her eyes as she followed his voice around a large stack of something covered by sheets. Where they were was blocked and not viewable from the door, perfect for them to talk quietly without being disturbed.

"Stop calling me Granger." She said as she rounded the corner, nearly bumping straight into him.

"We'll see. Look, what's got you bothered?"

"You... you _really_ have to ask that? I thought it was obvious."

"You don't want to get married? Yeah that's obvious, but you have to and you know it so why would that destroy your nerves?"

"I don't know. I feel like something is going to go badly for me. And I really don't want to kiss you in front of all those people." Draco's eyes got wide. He'd forgotten about the kiss. Taking notice, Hermione turned on him. "And what? Did you magically forget about that? It's not like its a problem for you. You're used to lieing to people. You're used to acting. You do a damn good job of pretending to care about me to the public."

"Well, its good to know that you notice my hard work to keep from barfing. Glad you can hold your disgust back too!" His retort was angry, his last sentence sarcastic and hateful.

"Just because I'm not used to lieing to the world doesn't give you a right to say I'm not trying. I have to marry into a family that hates my blood. None of you bothered to get to know me. You didn't give a fuck about who I was. Because of what I am you and your family wanted me dead. And now I have to marry this. I have to go into the beasts' den and just wait to get killed. How the hell do I know that I won't just get locked in a dungeon somewhere?"

"Lucius has already said no to me doing that." Draco replied flatly, deflating Hermione's argument and stopping her in her tracks.

"You seriously thought about locking me up?"

"Yes, and disowning the kid we're required to have. But Lucius said that I had to treat you with respect. I won't lie to you. I really hate the idea of marrying you. Lucius does too. We tried to buy me out of this, and I tried to get you to introduce me to some special friends; but you failed to deliver. Here's your prize. Don't be disappointed though. I came out on the short end of the stick here."

"Oh? And how do you figure that crappy logic?"

"Easy. I'm every witch's dream man. I'm young, toned, handsome, suave, rich, proper, well mannered. I've spent my whole life living in this world. I've been rated London's Top Prized Bachelor every month since I was sixteen. Witches everywhere want to marry me. Do you know how much hate mail is delivered to my house everyday? By the way, its all addressed to you. Do you know how much of a hit my reputation is taking with this? I'm trying to save our dignity by pretending we're in love because that's the only thing keeping everyone supporting us. If they knew it was a sham... I hate to think of the consequences. You'd be murdered by my adoring fans and many lovers" He left off there. He had a funny way of making it sound like that entire egotistical spill was all for her in the end.

"Lovers? Weren't you engaged to Astoria?"

"I was. But do you honestly think a rich proper girl would want me for me? She was in tears for losing her ticket to easyville. She lost the Malfoy name and fortune. She didn't give a damn about me."

"Yet you wanted to marry someone like her and treating the girls with a brain, like myself, as if they were mud under your shoe. All of that for an image? You're sick. You're twisted."

"I'm normal. This isn't reality anymore, Hermione. We're in the upperclass. Everyone up here is fake. You need to get used to this now. I had affairs with girls who got to like me for my body, not my name."

"That's nothing to be proud of."

"Maybe to someone who doesn't understand this world. But trust me, it's much better."

She almost felt bad for him. Marrying into girls he knew he wouldn't love, girls he knew didn't love him and never would. It was depressing to her. Her parents had only ever wanted one thing for her. They wanted her to be happy. Here she was, not happy and all; and Draco was miserable. But the funny thing was, he was handling this whole situation with a lot more grace than she was. _God, I'm acting like a totally spoiled brat._

Hermione changed into her wedding dress, it was the traditional white princess dress, with a strapless bodice and layers and layers of frilly poof. To be honest, she couldn't have dreamt of a better dress.

Her father met her at the back of the aisle and took her arm. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, doll? It's not to late" _Oh yes it is._

"Yes, Daddy. Draco and his family will take wonderful care of me. His mother and I get along so well."

"What about the dad?"

"We... don't see eye to eye... but don't worry!" She wanted to ease his mind quickly before the march started. "Draco and his mom will take wonderful care of me. I'm sure, in time, Mr. Malfoy will come around, too." _Pssh, as if_.

Before her dad could reply, the march started and everyone turned to watch Hermione and her father walk down the aisle.

As Hermione had predicted, her side of the church was nearly empty and Draco's was standing room only. Is this what happens when rich people marry outside of wealth? Apparently. Cameras were flashing like mad and a lot of gasps and whispers could be heard when Hermione stepped into view. The women on both sides were crying, though Hermione had a feeling that Draco's side was morning the loss of a great catch. She, as terrible as this sounded, felt somewhat smug. She caught Draco Malfoy. Sure, it was bcause the law forced them together. But he couldn't leave her. They would have somewhat of a family together. He couldn't cheat on her. She ultimately felt safe. She would never be loved, but she could never be really hurt, could she?

She didn't have time to finish all her thoughts. Before she knew it, she stood in front of a very nervous looking Draco. His best man, Blaise Zabini, and his groom's men, crabbe, goyle, and marcus flint, all stood behind him. She handed her bouquet of white lilies to Ginny and her father, rather reluctantly, placed her hand in Draco's. She tried her best to smile at Draco, but she failed miserably and her tears started to well up. Of course it would be now that her tears would try to come up. Draco took her other hand in what appeared to be a comforting motion and they both turned to look at the Minister. There were ministry officials present to assure that the union was legal and official and the Minister didn't seem to have any issues with them watching the service.

When it came time for the vows, Draco squeazed her hand harshly. How long had she not been paying attention to the man? When did her wedding band get on her finger? Better one yet, when did she put Draco's on his finger?

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully bound wife? Under penalty of exhile, do you solemnly swear to remain faithful, honest, and caring towards your wife until death do you part?"

"I do." His voice was unfaultering and his face was unmoving. He was emotionless and broken. Hermione's heart went out to the boy. She hated him yes. But here was this man who did everything in his power to please those above him. He was the ultimate door mat. Always doing the work, and always the one who would suffer in the end. Hermione thought back to the days when he raped her. She was suddenly feeling very remorseful. She had yelled at him and blamed him for all these years. _Man, I'm a bitch_.

"I do." Her voice came on its own. She had no time to think, no time to contemplate her life with him. All she had was that moment. She knew she would spend the rest of their lives trying to make him happy. She would probably never love him, but after all he'd suffered, all that he'd endured, she wanted him to at least be happy.

She never heard the consent for the kiss, she never heard the crowd burst out into joyful clapping and tears. She couldn't see all the flashes of the cameras as the reporters went mad for pictures.

All she knew at that moment was that Draco Malfoy had the softest lips and the sweetest kiss that she had ever experienced, not that Krum and Ron were much to brag on. She certainly was glad that when Draco stepped forward to kiss her, he wrapped his arm around her waist; otherwise she'd be kissing the floor by now.

A/N ::

OMG Another chapter written. This one... while I was writing it... I just started feeling so bad for Draco. I wanted to focus a bit more on him, and his feelings. Well, Hermione's take on his feelings. We pretty much know he'll do anything to kiss up to those above him.

SOOOO! Who wants to see Hermione's gorgeous dress? I really want a dress like this when I get married *drools* (which, hopefully, won't be many years from now ^_~ I'm going on 4 years with my boyfriend and as soon as I graduate college, do some traveling, and get my career settled, we're getting married! ... that's a lot to do before then LOL Oh well... here's hoping!)

Hermione's wedding dress::

http:/ www . wedding-wedding . cn / wedding / pics / 2009 / 10 / Wedding _ Dress _ Rose _ . jpg

Remove all the spaces, ne?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Celebrating Captivity

Hermione had changed once more, donning her reception dress. It was a beautiful white, knee length dress with sequins over the breasts and tummy. It appeared that the sides came to the front and met in the center. She loved all the dresses they had picked out, but she was certain of one thing: After today, she is sick of white clothing.

When she was able to rejoin her friends and guests, she was approached by her best friends; each, in turn, giving Hermione big hugs and simple pecks on the cheek. When Molly came forward, she was bawling rivers and her purse was over-filling with tissues. The ever loving mother figure, Molly was. If she didn't cry, Hermione would have been worried. Her own parents were quite displeased. They hadn't had the chance to introduce them properly to her _fiancé_, and her father was less than pleased with the sudden wedding invitation.

Hermione made a beeline straight for Draco, wanting to avoid being dragged into conversation with guests. The sooner she got to sit down, the sooner everyone could eat and leave. _Though, I'm not sure I want it to end that soon. The sooner this ends, the sooner we're alone, together, on our honeymoon_. Even the thought of the word sent chills down her spine. A honeymoon? With Draco? Every time Hermione imagined it, it made her sick to her stomach.

_I vowed to make him happy. A happy husband is a happy wife and marriage, right?_ Hermione knew this wasn't always the case, but she needed some reassurance that she did the right thing. She finally made it to Draco as he stood and pulled her chair out for her and pushed her in before resuming his seat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Lucius and his wife stood up as he spoke, "We would like to thank you all for being able to attend the joining of our son, Draco, and his beautiful new wife, Hermione. Over the past few years, we Malfoy's have done many things we are no longer proud of. It is with our deepest regrets and condolences that we came to these realizations a little too late. But we would sincerely like to atone for those mistakes by making a formal, public apology to all Muggleborns. We were wrong, and we beg for your forgiveness. We understand that—"

Hermione whispered to Draco while his father rambled. "What in Merlin's name is he doing?"

"I told you, part of us being in love in public is to help the image of the family."

"So he's using our wedding to apologize?"

"Sure seems that way." Hermione simply sighed and returned her attention to the speaker.

"As such, we would like to welcome Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger into the Malfoy family with open arms and hearts. Hermione, come on up; you, too, Draco." Lucius stepped back as the newlyweds nervously stepped on the stage. Narcissa was the first to wrap her arms around Hermione in a tight, warm hug – of which cameras from the media captured the moment. Hermione was sure these pictures would be in every magazine and newspaper by tomorrow through the rest of the month.

Narcissa leaned back a bit and looked at Hermione before saying, "Welcome to the family." She gave Hermione a sweet kiss on the cheek and turned to hug her son as Lucius gave Hermione an awkward, but amazingly well pulled-off hug, of course, the cameras went crazy over this. "Congratulations, you two." Narcissa smiled and stroked Draco's cheek affectionately before the four Malfoy's faced the audience. Lucius and Narcissa both raised their glasses in a toast as Lucius bellowed, "To the Newlyweds! May your relationship stay pure and happy." The entire hall broke out into the toast saying, "To the Newlyweds!"

As Draco gave Hermione another soft, sweet, knee-buckling kiss, cameras flashed and the crowd went wild with cheers. Hermione was flushed with embarrassment; she was never one for public displays of affection.

Food filled on the tables and everyone settled down to talk amongst their tables and eat. Hermione and Draco sat at their table with their chosen courts. Ginny was sitting next to Hermione and talking about the speech and how crazy it was that Lucius actually hugged her. Hermione was just as shocked as her red-headed friend. Hermione found she didn't have much of an appetite, but the food was delicious so she managed a few bites of everything before making polite conversation with everyone around her. Draco, for the duration of their meal, stayed silent; only talking once he was finished and stood up.

"Hermione, let us go. We have to make rounds and greet each person and thank them for coming." Hermione only nodded and bode her friends a soft farewell with promises of talking at the after-party.

Together, hand in hand, they made their way around with genuinely fake smiles, thanking everyone individually for coming. They were so convincing that even Harry smiled and said he was happy for her. _How dense can he be? I'm obviously faking this! Oh well, I guess I'm doing a good job if my best friend is fooled_.

When they finally completed rounds, they came up to the front for the cutting of the cake. With her hand holding the knife and Draco's on top of hers –and his free hand being very distracting lingering around her waist, they slid the knife through their cake. Applause erupted over the banquet hall as all the guests cheered. Hermione actually felt guilty for lying to everyone. She would have rather just had a private wedding at the ministry to be legal, and tell everyone she was forced into it like all the other unfortunate people. But that thought was dismissed as she found herself in the traditional arm-lock, feeding Draco cake by hand. She tasted the cake he had fed her and several "Awww"s filled the room.

Next was the champagne. Draco did this a little differently from usual. He didn't want to try linking arms, due to being nearly a foot taller than his bride. Any ideas that Narcissa threw at him was thrown out with his height. They opted to just have him lift the glass for her. But, Hermione wasn't expect it quite the way he had planned.

Draco took her by the waist and gently leaned her back, cradling her against him. He lifted the champagne flute to her lips and after she took a dignified sip, returned her to her upright position. He gave her a sweet kiss. The crowd really seemed to enjoy their fan-service and the photographers went mad. Hermione sent him an unnoticeable glare from the corner of her eyes. He was enjoying her humiliation far too much.

"THROW THE BOUQUET!" Some random lady from Draco's guests yelled loudly. Hermione actually giggled slightly, going to the stage Lucius had made the toast on. All unmarried guests came below her as she turned her back to them. She gave a sigh and threw the bouquet behind her. When she turned around the women were scrambling, looking for it; but Ginny was off to the side giggling, holding the bouquet.

"Ginny! You're amazing, you know that!" Hermione giggled, hugging her friend.

"What is this supposed to mean anyway?" Ginny kind of looked at the flowers, not sure what to make of them.

"Superstitions say that the unmarried lady who catches the bouquet will be the next to get married."

"Ha! We can only hope." Ginny laughed as she looked at Harry.

"Hermione get up here." Draco was calling her from the stage. Neither girls had noticed that he was waiting for her, all the single guys present huddled where the fighting girls had just dispersed from.

"You're not seriously going to hike my skirt up in front of everyone are you?" Hermione sounded concerned.

"How else am I going to get the garter? Just prop your garter leg up on this chair." He was whispering to keep the audience from hearing. She complied rather reluctantly, focusing on keeping her balance.

Draco hoisted her skirt up, revealing inch after inch of creamy, milk-white thighs. He fiddled with the garter, letting his fingertips gently stroke the inside of her thigh. Did she mention that he was having way too much fun embarrassing her? Well this reinforced it.

He finally got the garment off, and allowed her skirt to fall back to her knees. Draco mimicked Hermione, turning his back to the men. This was more amusing to watch than the women. The guys clambered over each other, nearly gnawing each other's arms off. But Blaise won by far, emerging himself from the pack holding the prized garter his hands.

Many of the women that fought over the bouquet eyed him with catty smiles, trying their best to flirt with him. Draco laughed and stepped off the stage with Hermione as the band started to take to the stage.

Everyone stopped talking as Lucius came up. "We would like everyone to enjoy themselves today. We have music for your dancing pleasures, and I would like my son and daughter-in-law to lead the first dance." He gestured his hand to the dance floor as the band started up. Draco took Hermione's hand and brought her onto the dance floor, leading her into a perfect waltz.

After the first song ended, everyone joined into the dancing and Hermione was able to sneak away; but her solitude was soiled when Draco chose to follow her.

"What a bunch of fools." Draco muttered as they sat in a chair. "They really believe we're happy and in love."

"Is it such a crime? To be happy on your wedding day?"

"Not for people who are genuinely in love. But these are friends and family; the people that should know us best."

"Are you really miserable, even though you seem so happy?"

"I am… well, let's just say I am less than thrilled to be married period, let alone to you."

"Speaking of being less than thrilled," Hermione was ready to lay into to him for all the public displays of affection. "What the hell is all this public affection?"

"A mirage."

"No, you idiot. Why are you doing it so much?"

"To keep them fooled." Draco's answers were shot and blunt; no playful tones, and no smiles – hell not even a smirk."

"Well stop. I don't like so much affection being displayed to the public."

"Well, you might want to get used to it because aside from the times we have to consummate to create a child, you won't be getting any damn affection at home."

_Ha! He'll learn damn quick I won't lay down for him!_ "You know, _Draco_, you sure have a bad habit of ruining all of my good moods." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look of contempt.

"I don't really care what mood you're in."

"Let me guess, you just care about yourself?"

"Listen, Granger –"

"That's funny, I'm pretty sure I'm legally a Malfoy now. Whether you like it or not, you can't change that now."

"Fine, mud-blood then, I have done _nothing_ but what is asked of me. I haven't done _one_ thing to deserve being stuck to you. I saved your life, I helped Potter, I turned against Voldemort, I married you. When do _I_ get to be happy in all of this?"

"As soon as you realize that I will be nicer and more pleasant once you start treating me with respect. No one is going to bow down to you just because you aren't happy with your situation. You have to make the best of it. I wouldn't be a terrible partner, if you could grow up a little. But I will make your life a living hell if you don't start treating me with the respect I deserve."

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Draco's voice was starting to rise, catching the attention of a particular photographer nearby.

"Draco, you're going to attract attention. They're already watching."

"I don't give a fuck who is watching at this point. You have no right to talk to me that way." His voice was now low, dangerously low.

"Fine, let's talk about this upstairs." Hermione was starting to get nervous. Reporters were beginning to attempt eavesdropping on the newlyweds.

Suddenly Draco grabbed her around her waist and pressed his lips against hers in a fierce passionate kiss. Cameras flashed wildly as his left hand ascended into her hair, cupping the back of her head. To the crowd, the gesture seemed to deepen the kiss; but in reality, he was just making it so she couldn't pull away.

_Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. He knows I hate this in front of everyone. Why is his hand running the length of my sides now?_ Hermione was getting more uncomfortable by the minute, but to the outsider's eye, Draco was getting even more comfortable with every passing second. His right hand stopped coursing her sides and gently cupped her jaw before running his fingertips down her neck. Hermione's hands had pressed against his chest, hoping to remain some distance between them. Her hope was lost as Draco easily closed that space. He was letting his teeth gently nibble on her lip, then would allow his tongue to run the outline of her swollen, abused lips.

"You two, save it for the honeymoon." Hermione was ever so thankful when some guy Draco knew from Slytherin house came up. Draco broke away giving a sly grin to his friend as Hermione tried to not look appalled – or disappointed. _Sure, he's a dick. He's an ass. He's a spoiled brat. But he is hot… and an amazing kisser_. Hermione swooned at the thought that she'd have to live with this. _Too bad he only kisses me to make a scene in public_.

"Hermione! Go change into the after party dress. We're going to have so much fun!" Ginny ran up, grabbing her arm. Together they made their way up to the room used to store their clothes.

"Draco rented out the entire venue of Black Cats Alley!" Hermione was confused, she'd never heard of such a place; so Ginny continued, "It's the hottest venue for formal parties. It's a club, a dance club for formal events. You go do the formal shit wherever then go to the club to have the informal fun. The place is super expensive!" Ginny was so excited. Hermione got the feeling that since Ginny's family was poor, she would probably never get another chance to go.

When Hermione changed into her third and final dress of the evening, Draco came into the room. He looked at Ginny then to Hermione. "You don't have to worry about your clothes, they will be sent to the proper place. Weasley, you may want to put your name on your stuff so they know where to send yours. Hermione, we need to get downstairs into the apparition point and get to the club." He turned to leave but stopped, looking back for just a moment. "That dress, I like." He then left, much to Hermione's pleasure.

At his compliment, Hermione was blushing like a little school girl. Ginny was practically rolling on the floor laughing. Hermione clicked her tongue in frustration before grumbling something about meeting her husband before walking out of the room.

When she got downstairs, Draco wrapped his arm protectively around his wife, but was very dismissive of her presence. Hermione got the feeling she was merely an arm trophy for him to just carry around. Draco then said his goodbyes to his friends before putting both arms around Hermione, pulling her into a loving embrace then apparating away.

Her feet smacked the ground and she braced herself on Draco long enough to catch her balance before letting go. She definitely _hated_ apparition. Draco seemed to hold her a little longer than necessary before he seemed to angrily let her go and went over to talk to the owner of the place. Hermione decided she would get a look around.

The club had deep red walls and black furniture. There were silver drapes ever so many feet on the walls and several cushy couches. There were incense everywhere giving the room an intoxicating smell that Hermione couldn't place, and there were fog machines putting smoke about knee-high. There was a disco ball in the ceiling over the center of the dance floor and several multi-colored strobe lights flashing. The atmosphere was one that felt very refined and luxurious, yet at the same time very relaxing. She had a feeling they would have a great party here; and she didn't even really like parties.

"Hermione! Over here." Draco beckoned her to one of the seats.

"What?"

"We've got about five minutes before everyone else shows up. So I figured we should at least be together when they arrive."

"So what does that have to do with the next four and a half minutes?"

Draco gave her a wicked smirk and grabbed her wrist. Hermione tried to pull her arm out of his painful grasp, but he tugged her roughly and she toppled into his lap painfully.

"_You_," He emphasized her address with venom pouring from his voice, "need to be taught a lesson."

"And why does that involve pulling me into your lap? And what did I do to deserve punishment anyway?"

"The way you talked to me. You talked as if I were lower than you."

"When you act like a spoiled child, you will be treated as such." Hermione was chastising him once more.

Draco growled angrily before jerking the zipper down that held her strapless dress up. Hermione was mortified when her breasts were exposed to the club air. Draco didn't stop there though. He roughly reached up her skirt and pulled her panties down and off in one swift move, pocketing them in his coat. Draco attacked her nipple closest to him with his teeth while his right hand viciously groped her other and his left hand going to her center.

It only got worse as Hermione realized what his plan was. He plunged two fingers into her repeatedly, hitting her spot just right each time. She really hated the fact that her body responded when she couldn't stand him. He was an ass and any remorse she felt quickly flew away as it was replaced with hatred. _Screw making him happy. He deserves to be miserable._ Hermione felt a familiar pressure building up. She was close to her peak. With one final shove, Hermione heard a loud pop behind her. But it was too late. Draco sent her over her edge, right as their friends arrived to the club. Hermione couldn't hold back the cry of pleasure, nor could she restrain the tears of embarrassment while her body writhed and convulsed. Wave after wave of pleasure flowed over her while Draco rode out her orgasm with his fingers.

The only friends that showed up happened to be Draco's; which was a relief and a disaster all in one. They were going to gossip; they were going to tell everyone about what he and Hermione "were doing." Though they wouldn't know everything, that wasn't important; they would spread the lie well, thinking it was true. Draco's friends howled and high fived him while Hermione, holding up the front of her dress, ran to the restroom crying. Draco was going to have a miserable honeymoon. She was going to make sure of that.

A/N::

Woo! Another chapter. I start Japanese lessons tomorrow/later today! I'm so excited.

Yeah I decided to finally give a little smut. It's not full-blown sex, but that should tie you Dramione lovers over until I can get them to a sexual point in their relationship :D

For those interested! Hermione's reception dress::

http: / www . nexteve . com / images / D / F6216a . JPG

. JPG

http:/ www . nexteve . com / images / D / F6216d . JPG

AND Hermione's After-Party Dress::

http:/ www . nexteve . com / images / D / F6316c . jpg

http:/ www . nexteve . com / images / D / F6316a . jpg

http:/ www . nexteve . com / images / D / F6316d . jpg

you guys know the drill. Remove the spaces, ne?

REVIEW! Tell me what you thought of the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Honey on the Moon

Hermione and Draco dropped their bags in their room aboard the cruise liner. They were doing a cruise that would take them out to sea for three weeks up north. Hermione was grateful it was at least a magic cruise. She could deal with having to stay muggle, but Draco definitely could not last three weeks without doing magic.

She claimed the bed closest to the balcony, and Draco just gave a defeated sigh as he plopped down on the first bed. He always took the bed closest to the window, what was that crazy bitch thinking?

Hermione gave a smirk. Thankfully she knew more about him than he knew about her.

"What are you smirking about? Are you out to ruin my whole vacation?"

"This isn't a vacation, this is our honeymoon; and yes, yes I am trying to ruin it."

"You know, a happy husband makes for a happy marriage, Hermione."

"Too bad there isn't a thing in this world that could make you happy when it comes to me. Well, nothing shy of dropping dead." Draco gave a smirk, she was catching on. "You know what, I think I'm going to go down and mingle with some people. They'll be better company than you. When you're done sulking, you can find me in the dance room."

"And just why are you going to a dance room? You have no dance partner, nor formal clothes."

"Its a muggle dance floor, and tonight is pop music. Kind of like a dance club. I don't need a partner or a nice dress to get low." Hermione stepped out of the room and walked down.

Draco was getting impatient. It had been four hours since Hermione left. She hadn't returned and he was sure that once she realized how boring she was, that she would come back to the room. But, she never did come back and as much as he hated her nagging voice, he hated silence more.

He was starting down the hall when he saw Hermione giggling with three guys. They seemed to be having a great time and two of the guys seemed to be getting pretty cozy next to _his_ wife. As he got closer he saw her face tinged red on her cheeks and the wine glass in her hand. That bitch has been down here drinking this whole time. He was feeling his anger building up at this point; after all, who gave her permission to be out talking with other guys.

"Hermione, you're really pretty you know." The man to her right was hitting on her

"You -giggle- must be blind -hiccup-! I'm not -giggle- that pretty at all."

"Not, you really are." The man to her left interjected. "Why would you ever think you weren't?"

"Haa! No really! Its the truth. I'm just a nerdy bookworm." Hermione was wa more than obviously drunk at this point. "Even my own husband -giggle- thinks I'm a waste of oxygen."

"Well, you're husband doesn't know what's right in front of him. Perhaps we could show you how you should be treated?" The man to her right was offering lewd suggestions as his arms wrapped around Hermione's waist.

"I don't think -giggle- my husband would -giggle- appreciate that offer."

"Let him watch and he can take notes. We could please you."

"That won't be necessary, gentlemen. I know damn well how to get my wife screaming my name without your dirty help." Draco interjected, grabbing Hermione's arm and practically dragging her up to the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I was -hiccup- talking! That's all."

"There was obviously more to it."

"No there wasn't. You're -hiccup- overreacting."

"Over reacting?" Draco scoffed. He couldn't believe the things she was saying. He didn't care if she was drunk, she can obviously think well enough to form coherent sentences. "He had his arm around your waist!"

"He was just being friendly." Hermione giggled.

"They were propositioning you for a gang bang, Hermione!"

"What do you care?" Even in her drunken stupor, she could send hatred his way. "You're the one who said I wouldn't get any affection in our relationship."

"Is this punishment for what I did in the club?"

"Why? Is it tormenting you that other men want me?"

"Yes! You're my wife. You can't just go gallivanting off with whomever you want!"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." Hermione got real close to Draco, practically straddling his lap. "Does it make you jealous that other men want me?" _When did her voice change to that sultry, seductive purr?_ Draco tightened his fingers on Hermione's waist. "Well, too bad, Draco Malfoy. I'm not an unlikeable person! I'm plenty capable of having a man and if my own husband isn't going to even try to satisfy my needs, they WILL be satisfied somewhere else." Hermione got off his lap and went for a nice cold shower to sober up before going down to the party once more, this time with Draco right on her heels.

"Draco, really. If you're not going to dance and have a good time with me then what was the point of coming down here?"

"To keep my harlot of a wife away from other men."

"Harlot? Hardly. You've had more lovers in two months than I have in my entire sexual history."

"So then you're admitting you've only been with Weasley?"

"Not at all. And it's really none of your concern who I've been with."

"How can it not be? You may have some unknown disease."

"I think you're at a higher risk than I am for that kind of thing."

"Who dammit?"

"None of your concern!" Hermione got up from the table overly flustered. She was here to relax dammit. Well, if you disregard the whole husband part, she might be able to.

Draco had lost sight of Hermione for over two hours. He finally concluded she wasn't in the dance room and headed back to their room to look for her there. When he opened the door, he found the room dark and unoccupied; just as they had left it earlier. _Where the hell did she disappear too?_ Draco was starting to get a bed feeling, and it had something to do with those guys from earlier.

A/N::

Hey guys sorry this one took so long! I have been trying desperately to finish up Forbidden Touches and get on to Part Two in the Forbidden Series before I could focus on my other stories. And of course my "The Parents" story is being WAY neglected. D: I'm so rushing. But I definitely want to get at least one running fic finished. I've never completed a chapter fiction all the way out. So I'm really trying my best.

Hooray! Draco is getting the urge to play the knight in shining armor :D I'm so happy for him! See? He's not a total ass. I wouldn't do that to him XD. Sorry this chapter is a little short, but it was written in the midst of all this commotion n.n next one I will make good and long for you. Well, I will _try_ to atleast =)

By the way, if my horizontal break line isn't above my "A/N::" then I have no idea how to put horizontal breaks because what I was doing for my previous chapters, for some reason unbeknownst to me, has stopped working. So if anyone could help, it would be greatly appreciated. =)

Check out my other fics please!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 :

Draco growled, in a slightly buzzed stupor, as he stomped down a hall way. He had asked several people if they had seen a pretty brunette about yay-high, speaking in a mess of drunken giggles, wearing a purple halter top and a black skirt. Just about every person had shaken their head no.

He had searched every area accessible for guests, and was now wandering the room halls. He wasn't sure where she was at this point, but he had a pretty good idea it involved those guys from earlier; and if Hermione had had anything else to drink, he was certain that whatever they were _talking_ about involved a bed.

He growled again angrily, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. His wife better hope he finds her with her clothes on or he was going to rip her a new one and punish her severely for the rest of their honeymoon. How the hell was he supposed to enjoy their honeymoon while he had to watch her every move to keep her from sleeping around on him? Damn it, they've not even been here for one day! He hasn't even tried sleeping with other girls; he at least had enough respect for this…this…_sham_ to not try sleeping around.

He sighed. Some of his rage was starting to dissipate as he made it to the start of another hall of guest rooms. Some of what she said had been true. They may not like each other, but they were in this predicament now, they might as well make the best of it. It's not like Hermione isn't unattractive, she's actually quite pretty in the right clothing. A far shot from gorgeous; but for a forced marriage, he could have done worse.

The worst part was, when they got home, in the public eye, they had to act like they were in love. Hermione couldn't even tell her friends about their fake relationship. They would withdraw her immediately and have her reassigned to the next available person on her list; which, at the moment, was Weasley.

Draco's was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud crashing noise inside a room to his right. He made to keep walking, but something inside him forced him still. _This could be a robbery. Why the hell would I want to deal with that?_ Just as he was getting ready to move, a scream erupted from inside the room; a female scream. Draco quickly grabbed his wand from his back pocket, aiming it at the door to hear better when he felt a familiar pulling of apparition at the back of his stomach.

* * *

When his feet smacked the floor, he was in a guest room on the cruise liner. Just as he was gathering his bearings he heard another heart-stopping scream and turned in time to lock eyes with his terrified wife. The three guys from earlier were surrounding her, two holding her down while the other was tonguing an exposed nipple.

Draco didn't have time to be excited by the thought of his wife laying in nothing but her underwear on a bed. He had enough time to yell, "Just whose wife do you think you're raping?" The men looked up and Hermione felt her terror shift to relief then to panic and on to nausea all within a split second making her head a little woozy.

Draco was quick to react though, pulling out his wand. The three men stopped everything and stared dumbly.

"A polished stick? Really?"

Draco rolled his eyes; _Muggles_. "Immobulus." Immediately the men could not move and Draco went to release his wife from the frozen men's grasps. "Where are your clothes?"

Hermione, too shaken to speak, pointed to a pile of shredded, unusable clothing. Draco looked his wife over for any visible bruises or cuts before removing his black sweater and handing it to her. The sweater fell to her mid-thighs and Draco gave a disgruntled sigh. "It'll have to work until we get back to our room." Hermione nodded and Draco grabbed her torn clothes. "I'll try to salvage these when we get back."

He turned to the three men, still frozen in their place. "You three would be wise to _never_ so much as glance in my wife's direction again. Next time you won't be so lucky." Just as they were heading out of the room, Draco placed a memory charm to wipe the magic from their memory and unfroze them before leaving with Hermione right beside him.

* * *

"Hermione…"

"Don't." She cut him off, sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chin and her back turned on him. "Just don't." Her voice cracked a little, giving away the tears that were threatening to over spill her eyes.

Draco was quiet for a good five minutes, watching her back, before he decided to sit behind her and lift his sweater over her head. "Did they hurt you anywhere?" She could feel his eyes scanning her back as the fingertip of his right index finger ran slowly down her spine.

She shook her head lightly. "No. How did you know?"

Draco smirked. "No affairs are allowed. I was pulled to you through apparition." He leaned forward and placed a kiss to her shoulder blade. "I'm glad, too. Those arsewipes can't touch you like that and get away with it."

"What do you care about me?" There was an ironic laugh in her question.

"You're my wife aren't you? I may not love you, but that doesn't mean anyone else can have you. You're a Malfoy now, and that means you can only be touched by me."

"Aren't you mad?"

"Furious." His lips found a place where her neck meets her shoulders and she shivered making Draco smirk.

"I'm in trouble then?"

"You have no idea…" Draco let his teeth nip her roughly over the spot, a sultry moan escaping her lips. "I don't particularly like seeing my wife in bed with other men."

"Does this mean you're stepping up then?"

"I might have to before long; if it means keeping other men away from you." Draco smirked again as his finger tips grazed over her pert, puckered nipples while his lips went back to her sweet neck, relishing in the way her back arched her breasts into his hands and the moans that came from her lips.

Draco let his right hand slip down her creamy belly to her panties, rubbing her through the thin satin material. "I still… hate you… Draco…" Hermione muttered it through gritted teeth in between her sighs of pleasure.

Draco gave a low chuckle that excited her. "That's perfectly fine, my love. I have the rest of our lives to change that." He licked the shell of her ear. "After all, what fun would this sham be without a little challenge?"

Draco stroked her clitoris through her soaked panties, making her cry out loudly and buck against his hand.

"And for the record, my love, I hate you, too."

With that Draco left Hermione to herself while he went to the shower. He was in desperate need of a long cold shower. Plus, he wanted to leave Hermione sexually frustrated, hoping to punish her for running off with other men.

* * *

A/N::

Sorry Guys! I can't have them having sex this early now can I? But at least even though we have assholery, Draco has compassion for his wife. He doesn't want her hurt. He's just in the "I don't want her but she's mine so no one else can have her" mentality which to me is so so so very hawt 33

Thank you all for your words of encouragement. I've had some shitty, depressing times this week ( check out the last chapter A/N's on my other two incomplete fics to know the full story) and there's some more to come up ahead. Long story short after everything that's happened, we're basically waiting for my uncle to die because there's nothing else that can be done for him. So it's troubling times.

But I have changed my pen name and I am back with a vengeance. Writing is my outlet and I thoroughly enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think!

And yes, I know its short. Sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:: So I had a stupid moment the chapter before this and accidentally put magic cruise. No, this is a muggle cruise liner. Sorry, I had a slip up and didn't catch that so I'm glad one of my readers did.

Also. Someone asked about why they have to pretend to be in love. I've touched on it a bit before, but perhaps I left out too much? Well, hopefully I'll fill in those gaps in this chapter. Hokay? On with the last chapter of the honey moon.

* * *

Chapter 12:: Last Night Sailing, First Night Failing…

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed, not able to get comfortable at all. This was their last night in paradise and neither of them had had a real "honey moon" experience. Topping that, as even more punishment for her almost-tryst with the three men—as if leaving her the way he did wasn't punishment enough, Draco took away her balcony bed. She couldn't sleep feeling shoved in the corner.

Hermione heaved a sigh and let her eyes lift to her husband's sleeping form. His chest rose and fell rhythmically with his shallow breaths; his breathing was quiet and practically unnoticeable if you weren't looking right at him. '_He's a very still sleeper_,' Hermione noted in her head. At least she knew that if they ever had to sleep in the same bed other than to produce an heir, though she was hoping that would not be the case, he wouldn't roll over on her and flatten her small form.

She never liked it when guys considered her a fragile porcelain doll; but she would not deny that she had a rather smallish frame and it would be rather uncomfortable to have a man nearly twice her weight roll onto her. A small smile played at her lips as she thought about this. She would just kick him in the family heirlooms if he smothered her.

Hermione shifted again, rolling onto her left side, before she heaved a light sigh. Tomorrow—well, today—consisted of a two hour stop on a small island for souvenirs (though Draco never stepped foot off the liner), poetry in the lounge, a small volleyball tournament (which Hermione signed herself up for, though Draco said he would only watch from the side), then couples split up for their pampering before the romantic candlelit dinner. Then everyone would exit the cruise.

Hermione was actually looking forward to her time alone. Draco wouldn't admit it, but ever since the attempted gang rape on her, he had not let her out of his sight; even when she went on her own to do something, he watched her carefully from a distance. It slightly unnerved her, but oddly enough it made her feel just a little bit safer. Her time alone, however, would give her just the type of relaxation she's been wanting this entire trip.

* * *

Couples split up and the females got to go to the spa for a three hour treatment. Deep skin massages, manicures and pedicures, facials, waxing, along with getting her thick curls tamed and professionally done. She was never one for being a girly girl, but she wanted to look and feel good for once.

She smiled down at the perfectly manicured, shiny nails. Her toes were also neatly done, cleaned and polished. The only significant difference was that her toes were painted a brilliant, deep red while her fingernails had squared, white French tips. _I wonder how long these will maintain their shine._

She didn't have high hopes for what life at the manor would be like. Honestly, she didn't want to imagine it. _They'd probably turn me into a scullery maid that works under their house elves._ A frown flittered across her face for just a moment before she shook it off. They would do no such thing as long as she was Hermione; she would make damn sure of that.

Draco was already sitting at the table, a bored frown gracing his features, as Hermione walked in with the other women. The men looked up expectantly to their wives and girlfriends, appreciating the great work spent on them, but Hermione couldn't push down the disappointment when Draco's eyes never once lifted to hers.

He knew she was there, that was all he needed to know. It didn't matter what she looked like, it didn't matter what she was wearing; she would always just be Hermione, his mud-blood wife.

She slumped in the chair across from him, resting her small bag on the chair. He never once lifted his eyes to hers as he spoke evenly and calmly, "Sit up straight. It's bad manners to slouch at the table." She couldn't believe this. She had come into the room feeling beautiful, radiant, confident; and all of that was gone without a single ounce of effort from her husband.

She sat up slightly and turned her head out the window, sighing slightly. She would have to return to this sham tonight. She was almost certain that when they crossed the magic barrier back to their world, reporters would be flashing away at them again and they would once again put on fake smiles and kisses for the show. It felt odd to be going back to that. This cruise had allowed her a bit of freedom, a chance to express her normal feelings for her husband; instead of having to mask them behind a false love. Not once on this cruise had either of them made any effort for affection, just as Malfoy had said in the beginning of this mess, save for the night she was nearly raped.

When they were alone, Draco didn't speak at all to her; he only laid on his back staring at the ceiling. Several times his eyes would shift and catch her staring at him; but he wouldn't say anything, he'd only move his eyes back to the ceiling. Tonight though, they were in the dining hall wearing formal attire and the atmosphere was romantic. Even with all of this, he still wouldn't speak to her conversationally. Would this be a nightly thing? Or would they fall into a somewhat comfortable relationship together?

"What's got you sighing like that?" His question was quiet but unexpected, scaring her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You're sighing and looking out the window longingly."

"Just wondering what it's going to be like from here. We have to go back tonight."

Draco nodded silently before resting his eyes on the empty place mat in front of him. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking. "We'll go back to the manor; the public will see us as every bit the loving couple we expect them to see us as; you'll continue working, as agreed—though mother really hates this idea as does father and myself; you'll have your own room, your own wing of the manor if you'd rather…" He seemed to trail off before his eyes met hers. "It's your home now as well, and there's nothing I, nor my father can do about this; so lighten up, you're safe in the manor."

"I don't feel like I'm in danger there; that was never the issue."

"Then what is the problem now?"

"You honestly can't tell me you're okay with things how they are?"

"What things? The whole forced marriage or the being married to you part?"

"Everything." Hermione's voice got quiet and their conversation stopped as the waiter brought a bowl of soup for each of them and a bottle of champagne. As the waiter left, she made to continue but Draco cut her off.

"Here's the deal. We're going to argue forever if you continue bringing this up. It's over and done with. I will discuss this with you now, but after we step off this ship, I never want to hear about this marriage and how miserable you are being forced to be married to me." Draco waited for her solemn nod before he continued. "I don't like this, but obviously we're both still alive so it hasn't killed us yet. Even more so, stop being so amazed that I'm taking this _so well_. I've known since I was born that I wouldn't get to choose who I married. Growing up with that knowledge, this isn't really too big a difference for me; either scenario I have, there's a mutual arrangement absent of emotion."

Hermione looked down. He was right; either way this went he would have had a marriage that did not allow him to know what falling in love really felt like. Hermione suddenly found herself wondering whether he had ever fallen in love before, or if he even knew what real love was.

"Before you ask, and it's all over your face; no, I never wasted my time on love before. A Malfoy doesn't need such trivial emotions because they will only hurt us in the end. I'm only ever going to say this once, Hermione, so you better listen really damn carefully and engrave it in your mind. Honestly, marrying you is not the worst that could have happened. I am thankful that you have a useful, working brain in that head of yours, even if your damn stubbornness and pride, and your dying need to know every little fact, annoy the hell out of me; out of all the birds I've ever been engaged with, you're by far the most intelligent and honest of them all."

Hermione was dumbstruck, and at a total loss for words—Malfoy seemed to have that effect on her recently—as her mouth opened and closed repeatedly. He gave an amused smirk as one pale blonde eyebrow rose questioningly. He appeared to be ready to tease her but their waiter returned with a side salad as he ushered the small, now empty, soup bowls away.

"Draco…" Hermione said sometime later, after the two had been silently picking at their salads.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry." His interest snapped to her apology causing him to look at her, his eyes meeting hers again.

"When one apologizes, one usually admits what they are apologizing for within their apology." He smirks slightly at her blush. She cursed him silently; the arse was going to make her say things she didn't want to say. But he had been honest with her, hadn't he? Actually, he'd pretty much always been honest with her; not necessarily always nice, but he was always honest.

"I'm sorry for being so insufferable. I think we should try to work together. After all, if we're at least civil and somewhat friendly, it won't be as bad."

The corner of his lip twitched in a rather oddly amused smile, an expression Hermione had rarely seen and she couldn't recall him ever directing a genuine smile at her.

"Granger,"

"Hermione. We're married now and I took your last name, Draco. We can't just keep using surnames."

"I know, but here no one knows…"

"But if you slip back in wizarding London…"

"yes yes…" Draco waved his hand impatiently. "The world will know that we're not really in love and shame and tarnish and hate will befall us all."

Hermione tilted her head slightly; her lips puckered a little as she thought. "Hey, Draco? Why are we faking being in love?"

Draco stared at her incredulously. "You're joking with me right? There's so much riding on us being in real love that being forced into this mess would complicate everything."

"Well, I mean, with the marriage law passed and all isn't it obvious that we aren't in love?"

"We've got to make it seem different. We may have been assigned to one another, but remember, the story is that decided to quietly work out our differences and in the three months since we were assigned we've fallen so madly in love with each other."

"I know the story." Hermione let an annoyed glare shoot to him before continuing. "What I mean is, why is it such a bad thing for us if everyone else has to go through this too?"

"One, my family really needs the image boost." He ignored Hermione's annoyed look at his family's selfish motives. "Two, your job relies on being able to fight the law. With you to be forced into marrying your childhood tormentor who you hate and vice versa, it looks very unprofessional. It looks like you've given up your resolve to fight for justice and equality and freedom and all that other stuff you protect." She couldn't deny his good point, it did make her look like a door mat to just lay down and take marrying her former enemy. "Three, would you really want your parents, who are blissfully ignorant to what's been going on with all this, to know that you were forced into marriage? We both know that you want them to think you've found your dream guy. They would possibly even consider making you leave magic if they knew, wouldn't they?" Hermione nodded again, they probably would make her come home. "And lastly, if your friends knew that you had to marry me and that you were miserable with me, can you imagine the chaos? Your friends are barking mad."

Draco paused as the waiter took their salad plates away and brought out the roasted chicken and mashed potatoes, green beans and a roll, and a side dish of gravy. They both took a moment to savor a few bites in silence before he continued.

"As for what I was saying, think about it a little more. Your friends know what happened between us that time, right?" Hermione nodded, confirming what he already knew to be true. "If they knew you were miserable with me, they would have you taken away. Not too big a deal, right? After all, we didn't want to be married to begin with, right? But you'd be reassigned and the second person on your list is Weasley." Hermione tensed up and Draco wasn't touching her, but he could feel her tension clear down into his own bones.

"This is a touchy subject for you, but I think it needs to be dealt with before we get off this ship." His eyes met hers confidently, determined and set. "I know that you see me as nothing more than the rapist that stole your virginity or whatever, and I hate to say this, but if you don't consent we're going to have to have a repeat again within six months." Hermione's eyes grew wide as she clasped her hands together in an attempt to hide their nervous shaking. "What happened between us before was unfortunate, and I wish I could have done anything to change those circumstances; but if you don't want a repeat there's got to be a choice. Either one, you can be with me willingly—and I can assure you it won't be more than necessary to produce the heir—or you can let your friends pull you and you can leave. I'm not going to force you to stay in miserable captivity. I think we've both had enough of that."

Hermione couldn't meet his eyes. What should she even say? She didn't want to willingly give her body to Draco, but she didn't want Draco to pass her off to Ron. She couldn't go back to Ron; she wouldn't.

"I don't expect an answer tonight, of course. That's too much on us right now. But I'll expect a decision from you by the fourth month."

"But the deadline is the sixth month!"

"I don't want to wait around forever or for you to make last-minute choices with me that you'll regret later, just because you have to stay married to me. I'm not a shield you can use to protect yourself from Weasley. Don't get me wrong, as long as you are my wife, he will never harm you; but I refuse to let you stay with me just to stay away from him." Draco's eyes pierced her own; the intensity of his scared her slightly as she pushed her empty plate away from her, making to get up from the table. "Don't think you can just get up and walk away from this conversation, Hermione." He didn't command her to sit back down, nor did he command her to stay; but oddly, she felt compelled to seat herself back into her chair.

"So, by the fourth month, make your decision. I will make my visit then."

"When in the fourth month."

"Give it the tenth night." Draco stood and held out his hand for Hermione to take, leading her away from the crowded room towards their guest room.

"What all are you expecting from me that night?"

"That depends on your decision, doesn't it? But don't make this anymore absurdly complex than it needs to be." He closed the door behind him, loosening his tie as he moved into their room. "If you're willing on that night, we'll go from there. If you're not, then I'll turn right around and tell the minister it isn't working and we need a reassignment." Hermione paled at his words.

_Damn him…_

"Draco, this almost sounds like you're blackmailing me into sleeping with you. It feels so wrong." Hermione's eyes went downcast; though she was angry, she knew that he wasn't really at fault for the law's stupidity.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but it's one or the other and those aren't my conditions. Let's just take this time to get comfortable and let you adjust to life as a Malfoy. It may not be as terrible as you think." Draco gave her a soft smile as the room service brought up a somewhat large plate of ice cream cake with hot fudge and caramel drizzled over it and a sliced strawberry on the side. He placed two spoons beside the dish and backed away politely, leaving them to share their surprise dessert.

Hermione never pictured Draco for a sweets boy, but he took to the chocolate quickly and she was entranced at the polite table manners that presented themselves. She felt oddly out of place sitting next to him, he was refined and proper, sitting up straight, eating small bites and patting his lips after every so few bites. He was the perfect emblem of aristocratic. She was very well-mannered and lady-like, her mother had taught her manners of course, but sitting next to him made her feel awkward and insecure; as if sitting in his refined, radiating aura, she appeared to be as barbaric and ill-mannered as Ron to the other passengers.

The voice over the intercom announced that all couples should share a private romantic dance together even if they were in their rooms; shortly after, soft music came on and Draco shrugged to himself before taking Hermione's hand and leading her out into the open floor of their room. _Merlin, did this boy have a tutor for ball room dancing as well?_ Hermione felt horribly uncoordinated as she tried to keep up with Draco's form; but he moved her flawlessly, experienced in leading inexperienced girls like Pansy around a dance floor. Hermione flushed a deep tinge of red as she hopped quickly to avoid stepping on his feet in the middle of a turn; she couldn't tell if it was her imagination, but she could have sworn she felt a chuckle vibrate in Draco's chest.

His hands gently grasped her waist a little firmer as he pulled her in closer to him. "What are you thinking about?" His whisper was low, his breath tickled her ear; but his thumbs were drawing distracting, lazy circles on her hips.

"About how sad I am to be leaving. I don't want to live as a fake Hermione. I feel like here, away from everyone, I can just be myself."

"Like I said earlier… life at the Manor may not be the most loving environment you can be in; but we all understand what you're going through and as long as you don't throw a selfish temper tantrum, we'll do our best to make sure you're comfortable." Draco let one finger stroke her cheek. "I don't want you miserable. I honestly and truly don't. I think it's time the misery for both of us stopped."

"Draco… There's something I've kind of been meaning to bring up these two weeks…"

"What?"

"Well, the Weasley's always have a summer cookout to gather friends and family and they invited us… I kind of told Mrs. Weasley we'd be there."

"You what?" He didn't stop their dancing, but his eyes went straight into hers.

"I know I should have spoken with you about it first, and if you don't want to go I completely understand—"

"Of course I don't want to go. Why would you possibly think I would?"

"I didn't think you would… but we are married, and I always go. It's a tradition that I've been invited to for nearly every year since third year. I have to go, whether you accompany me or not. I just figured that as my husband you would want to accompany me even if you don't like them, but I won't force you to go with me."

"I don't think I want you going at all…"

"Draco, you can't possibly keep me cooped up in the Manor all the time." Hermione stopped moving, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, it's not a prison to lock you up; but what if Weasley tries to hurt you again?" Hermione relaxed her figure a little. He was worried, _about her_?

"Just… just think about it, please. It's in a week. Plenty of time for me to let Molly know if you are going to join me or not." Hermione stepped back and quickly ran towards the exit of the room, going to get her things as the cruise was soon going to be ready to eject them back into their real world of false selves and deceitful facades.

* * *

"Welcome back, you two! How was the honeymoon?" Narcissa threw her arms around Draco and Hermione each as they entered the manor, Hermione's new permanent home. "Was the sex good? I always heard angry sex was the best! Was there a lot? What am I saying, you two must have been at it frequently with Draco's reputation. Are we expecting any wonderful additions so soon?" She excitedly looked from Hermione's quickly reddening face to Draco's slightly greenish face.

"Mother, it's a little soon. We have six months to worry about those kinds of relations, and those are for the two of us to work out; you will not be hearing about any sexual excursions between the two of us so don't ask." _If I get my way, there won't be many of those_. Narcissa's face fell at Draco's spoken words which made him smirk. She always did want another child in the manor. "We do promise, however, that when the time does come and any heir happens along, you'll be the first to know." He kissed his mother's cheek as her smile returned with his words.

"Pipsy!" Draco called for a small house elf, which came forward timidly, her long crooked nose nearly touching the floor in her bow.

"How is the Pipsy can be helping the Master?"

"Pipsy, this is Hermione, my wife. She is to be taken to the West Cordial room." Pipsy looked confusedly from him to Hermione for a moment before shaking her head slowly.

"Pipsy is cannot be doing that for the Master's the Misses."

Draco stared at the creature as if he had just been backhanded. He had never once been told no by a servant and in his own home no less. What was this thing playing at? "What did you say?"

"Pipsy is being very sorries; Pipsy is, Pipsy is. But The Lady said the Master and the Master's the Misses must room together on the Lady's order." Draco turned to give his mother an incredulous stare, but she had already left, leaving the three in the room alone.

"Pipsy, take Hermione's stuff to whatever room my mother told you too for now, but be prepared to need to move them again." Pipsy bowed lightly and popped away with his and Hermione's baggage.

Draco took Hermione's hand and sort of half pulled her, half dragged her to the drawing room. "Mother!"

"Yes, Draco?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"What do you mean?" She was playing coy, Hermione appreciated the woman's straight face and calm demeanor and now knew where Draco got it from, when it suited his favor.

"The Lady said the Master and the Master's the Misses must room together on the Lady's order?" Draco quoted the creature angrily, taking a hostile step towards her.

"The meaning is quite simple. I told Pipsy that you two were to room together on my order."

"I know what Pipsy meant! I want to know WHY!"

"Do not shout at me, young man." His mother stayed calm, her demeanor not giving way to any emotion under her mask.

"Why would you do this, mother?"

"I decided that as a couple you two needed to spend a lot of time together, but with your pasts, you're going to avoid each other. With a shared room and bed you have to at least sleep together. Besides, you're married, there's no shame in sleeping with your wife, Draco. It's not like you haven't slept with other women before."

"That is in a whole different context, mother."

"You'll do it and that's that. Be happy I'm letting you stay in the West wing. I could force you to the East wing where your father and I are. But I figured you were responsible enough that we wouldn't have to babysit you. We're just going to send the house elves to make sure that you're not sneaking into any other rooms; so don't even bother trying that one."

Hermione looked about ready to pass out at the words that were coming from her mother-in-law's lips. Her stomach dropped a moment later when she saw Draco's shoulders slump, defeated, and he turned back to her. "I'm turning in for the night. Follow me if you don't want to spend all night searching for your bed."

* * *

She followed him silently through the many twists and turns, up stair cases and down hallways, through doors and more doors. Hermione wasn't sure she'd ever remember the path back out and was beginning to contemplate asking Draco if she could possibly relocate for the sake of familiarizing herself with the damnable floor plan of this place when he stopped abruptly in front of a large set of ebony double doors.

He growled quietly as his fingers traced the silver engraving on the door. Where his door once read _Draco Malfoy_, it now read _Draco and Hermione Malfoy_. He was definitely going to need to kill something tomorrow and Hermione would be lucky to survive the night if she could keep her mouth shut. His hands gripped the door handles tightly and shoved the doors open widely, exposing his room for Hermione to see.

Despite being slightly angry with the whole situation, he couldn't help but smirk smugly at the shocked gasp that escaped his smaller, new roommate. Her eyes lit up at the site of the expansive room. The walls were a light creamy beige color with deeper beige tribal swirls highlighting it every now and then, and the soft, plushy carpet was a deep creamy beige color.

There were two bay windows, accented by sheer, black curtains on the sides and a silver shade, with black seats and silver accent cushions on the right wall, and two inward-swinging, large, ebony rimmed, glass doors, with sheer black curtains attached to the wall above, leading to a large balcony that over looked the gardens and the lake on the estate; a small, black, plush seating area was to the left of the room that included a love seat and two small recliners all circled around a glass coffee table. Against the left wall, a few feet from the open side of the sitting area was a large, decorative bookcase full with many large books; some of which appeared to be very old and some very rare.

Against the far wall were three polished, ebony doors, one in the center and one on each far end. Small, silver plaques labeled each one. Two large, ebony dressers were against the far wall, one on each side of the center door, and each had a large mirror hung on the wall above it. Hermione's bags from earlier were resting against the dresser on the right.

In the center of the entire room was a large, four poster, super king bed. The comforter was black and the main pillows were beige, but there were two large, black, and four small, silver accent pillows on top of the bed. The frame was polished ebony like all his other furniture, but Hermione was just thankful it wasn't green. She loved green, don't get her wrong—secretly it had been her favorite color since she was eight—, but Slytherins overdid their green fetish and the thought of having to sleep in an emerald room made her skin crawl.

"Well are you going to come into the room or are you going to stand out in the hallway all night?" Draco's voice was teasing, but she couldn't detect any malice in his tone. She took a few timid steps into the room, relishing the feel of the carpet on her sandal clad toes. Draco gave a smirk and went to close the doors before gently gripping her waist.

"This is my closet, my dresser, our bathroom, your dresser, and your closet. Go ahead and put your things away. I'm going to shower then you can have it." Hermione nodded uncomfortably, suddenly worlds more nervous at their close proximity and situation.

* * *

Draco had showered and came out of the bathroom draped in a deep green bath robe. Hermione had to force herself to not roll her eyes as she shut herself into the bathroom to shower. She had pulled on her short black gym shorts and an over sized T-shirt that Harry had inherited from Dudley back in their younger days. She dried her hair via wand and stepped out of the steamy bathroom feeling fresh and clean, despite the crappy situation.

"Uh…" She had come out and found Draco laying on top of the bed, wearing only a pair of silky black pajama pants—she didn't dare allow herself to wonder if there were any undergarments on the man—and his arm thrown carelessly over his face, the bridge of his nose resting in the crook of his elbow. He looked hollow, solemn and down; but Hermione continued to stare, awkwardly shifting her weight from leg to leg occasionally.

"Where… where do I sleep?" She tried not to sound nervous or frightened, but it was there regardless of her attempts. For a moment, a humored smirk fell on his lips before he managed to make them unreadable once more.

"Wherever you find yourself comfortable, I guess. I, however, will be enjoying a comfortable bed."

"Aren't you going to tell me I'm not fit to sleep in the same bed as you? And that I belong on the rug at your feet?"

"If that's where you want to sleep, be my guest. All the more room for me to relax in. I bet you're a bed hog." She couldn't see much of his nose, but she could make out that he had scrunched it up in distaste.

Hermione rolled her eyes before proceeding to the other side of the bed and grabbing a pillow then walking to the linen closet for a blanket, all the while she was oblivious that he had moved his arm just enough to peer at her.

"Hermione, I was just messing with you. Of course you sleep in the bed. It's plenty big enough."

"I think I find that the couch looks more appealing than sharing a bed with a pig like you." She dropped her pillow to the couch but before she could plop down, Draco was by her side grabbing her wrist tightly.

"Can the bitch act, Miss High-and-Mighty. If I recall, you're my wife now; should I really be taking such crap from you? I've gone out of my fucking way to be generous and this is the thanks I get?" His voice had never wavered, never raised in volume, nor did it speak with malice or discontent; his eyes, held all the fire his body needed to show for her to know how angry he was.

"Do you _want_ me to sleep in your bed?" Her eyes met his defiantly, challenging his outburst. That's the drawback to her Gryffindor self, her pride wouldn't let her just back down and get in the bed. No, she would challenge him, piss him off more, and then wind up sleeping on the couch regardless; but she'd have the satisfaction of knowing she didn't give in.

"I couldn't care less _where_ you slept. Go sleep at the bottom of the lake for all I care. I just think it's rather selfish and childish of you to insult me after I've gone out of my way to be so courteous." Draco muttered something about ungrateful and pain in the ass as he released her wrist and stormed out of the room onto the balcony.

Hermione watched him go for a second as he grudgingly looked at the ring on his finger. She didn't want to tell him this, but sleeping in the same bed with him would bring back too many painful memories; the very same painful memories she had been suppressing so well without him being near her. She sat on the couch and pulled her knees in to her chest, resting her chin on her knee-caps. She wasn't sure how long she sat like that, but she was sure she began to doze because Draco had come over and lightly shook her shoulder.

"Come on." He put his hand down for her to accept. When she did, still in her half-asleep euphoria, Draco began leading her to the bed.

"Draco! I really don't…" She stopped abruptly when she knew where he was taking her. He turned back to her, his eyes narrowing once more. How was he supposed to be civil and cooperate with this mess when she wouldn't even lie in the damned bed? It's not like he was going to try and consummate the marriage… tonight; but he knew sleeping in the same damn bed—thanks mother _dearest_—he was certain he would be trying. After all, he was a man, and men had needs; but he couldn't just have a morning hand-shag with her right. there. That was insane. She would be so offended; if she caught him… but who was he kidding, she would always catch him.

So the only logical explanation is, of course, bed his wife. It's not that bad is it? They ARE married… and she is kind of pretty… ok, she's downright faptastic and shaggable in every sense; but he would never resort to going to her. No, he would make her come to him; in due time. But for now, he had to get her in that damned bed.

* * *

A/N::

Hey guys! I've been MIA for soo long. I had four tests in one week. I had to study like there's no tomorrow. Wanna know how serious that shit got? I was studying greek philosophers so much for origins of psychology and learning theories (had to cover Plato, Aristotle, and a little Socrates for Child Psych, Adolescent Psych, and Learning Theories tests), and my friend and I were in the library talking about Cleopatra and Julius Cesar and I was like… "Who wrote Julius Cesar?" and my friend replied, "At the moment I can't remember…" Mind you we are BOTH college students here that graduated high school in 2007… we covered Julius Cesar in the 05-06 school year (USA system)… I actually said "Maybe it was Socrates? Though it might have been Sophocles, he did write Antigone…" and my friend replied with "I actually think that second one is right, because as you said, he did write Antigone…"

Do you know how badly I wanted to crawl in a hole and die when I realized it was Shakespear? D: We actually had to look it up online too! That's how bad this studying crap has been for me (though so far I've gotten two A's and one B :D I'm still waiting for Adolescent Psych)

But I hope you guys forgive me with the somewhat extra long chapter? Will He get her in his bed :D maybe! Check in next time to find out!


	13. Chapter 13

Ina – haha your comment was amazing. Facetious or not, I couldn't quite tell with every point, but it made me giggle none the less. I don't know if you're complaining or if you're simply reacting, but either way it caught my attention and I had to reply XD He's threatening her with her ultimatum. She has the choice, she doesn't have to have sex with him, and he isn't going to force her; but if she doesn't consent, she gets reassigned. But she still has her choice, he will respect that choice.

As for Narcissa. She may be an aristocratic Malfoy that strikes fear into people's hearts just hearing her name, but she's still a Black by blood. Let's face it, Sirius, Bellatrix, Molly Weasley (oddly enough is related in distantly)… Molly is the most proper out of all of them XD She can't help but be herself even with the mask of Malfoy over her.

WARNING! Explicit Sexual Content. Nonconsensual, but not forceful. If Offended, please skip to the next line past all the italicized script.

* * *

Chapter 13:: So Long As I Am Alive…

_I'm sorry; I'm so sorry, Ron. Please, forgive me for this…_

_Hermione was supposed to sleep on a dirty mattress, stained with blood, urination, and Hermione didn't want to know what those other stains were. Her mattress was placed on the floor at the foot of Draco's bed. She wasn't allowed to be kept prisoner in the dungeons while he was trying to conceive._

_Voldemort had been as gracious and kind as to allow her a nearly flat pillow that smelled of rotten flesh and a blanket that itched and scratched her as she pulled it over her. Draco pitied her, but in his mind, it beat the hell out of starving or freezing in the dungeons or taking a crucio in the foyer. He would have cleaned the mattress for her; but, even though where she was now was leagues better than the dungeons, where she'd go if she were to become pregnant would be better for her health. He used this as his driving force, his motivation to go through with the rapes despite her protests and cries last night when he took her innocence._

"_Malfoy?" A voice was heard outside the door. Hermione quickly scooted to the mattress, pretending she had never been in the bed; Draco pretended as well._

"_Yes?"_

"_Voldemort says it's time for both of you to be given a fertility treatment and your first try."_

"_Enter." Hermione stiffened when she saw Snape enter the room along with two younger Death Eaters. Severus was merely carrying the vials of the potions, but Hermione knew she couldn't stand by this._

_Snape forced the potion down her throat while Draco took his quickly. Snape whispered harshly in her ear, causing her eyes to go wide, "Do not fight him. He's trying to help and your idiotic self is making him feel twice as bad." He released her and stepped back, nodding to Draco as he left with the other two._

_Draco approached her slowly, though his eyes were determined. He put his hand down for her to get helped up. When she took it, Draco gently pulled her up into a somewhat embrace, though it was rigid and awkward._

"_Please, Draco, can't we not do this? They aren't watching." Hermione's plea was whispered so quietly, muffled by his shoulder, he had to strain to hear her._

"_Please don't make this any harder than it has to be. It doesn't have to be all bad, if you don't fight. If you fight, I'll have to use brute force." He looked in her eyes, not wavering in his decisions. She looked anguished, scared and tortured._

"_I'd rather die, Draco." Her voice wasn't harsh, she wasn't cursing him this time; instead, she was holding him as if her life depended on him. "Don't hurt me."_

_Draco felt like he had been punched in the stomach, had she been afraid of the sex hurting or the emotional damage after all this? He couldn't afford to get emotional with her, their lives were on the line; but if treating her with kindness is what kept her from fighting him, he would have to get a little tender with her. He gave her the only response he knew would be safe, he kissed her deeply._

_Hermione hated her position more than anything. Where the hell were Ron and Harry? Why hadn't they found her? She was doing a mission for them when she had been caught. They should have known by now, though she knew in her heart that they were probably trying their best to find her._

_Her thoughts of freedom were ripped away from her when she felt Draco's hands free her bra. He slipped the dirty garment off, exposing her breasts to him. His hands palmed her breasts while his lips went to her neck. Her head rolled back, but her whimper of protest was still there announcing her fear. He looked at her, a bit angry with her whimper, but ignored his anger; she had every right not to want this. He silenced her with another deep kiss. When he drew back, her eyes were a storm of emotions, but she spoke quietly._

"_It hurt last night."_

_He nodded and kissed her neck. "We couldn't take the time to prepare you. For that I do apologize. Today, well at least for this attempt, since we are along, I can help you with that. Does it still hurt?" She nodded her head and Draco laid her back on the bed. He came to her with a wand, pointing it to her exposed abdomen, and uttered various healing spells. He cast a pain-numbing spell on her for this go as she was bound to still be sore, but left it at that before putting his wand down._

_He pulled his shirt over his head, and Hermione saw the many scars he had been dealt working for Voldemort. One particular gash went deep across his back and left a dark scar in its place, stretching from his right side under his ribcage up to his left shoulder blade, surrounded by other dark, but much smaller scars. Another bunch of scars on his chest were much smaller over his torso and down his upper arms and sides._

_Hermione stared at them for a moment before running her fingers over his skin. She was amazed, his skin had managed to be perfectly smooth despite all the scars. He watched her as she traced each one with her fingers, looking up to him with curiosity. "We don't have time, Granger." Draco laid her back once more before sliding her panties down her leg slowly._

_Hermione winced when his hands touched her there, thinking he was surely going to penetrate her. She was caught off guard though, as Draco let a finger run the length of her slit and back up to that little button of pleasure. He circled her clit teasingly then ran his fingers back down her slit to her hole, gently prodding one finger inside. He found little moisture, but it made him feel better knowing she was relaxing a little. He pushed that one finger in farther, making her moan lightly, before he pulled it out and back up to tease her clit some more._

_He had gotten to using three fingers when he decided she just wasn't getting wet enough; even though she seemed to be enjoying it, her back arching every time he entered her and her soft moans. He didn't want to use his wand; he wanted her to relax enough on her own, despite it being rape. It isn't like he's forcefully raping her, he was trying to be as gentle and patient as he could, but they were running out of time and fast. Voldemort would be there soon to make sure he'd fucked her._

_He didn't have time to keep playing around with fingers and wasting their chance. He stilled and looked at her, making her worry. "You're not wet enough." It wasn't harsh, it wasn't mean, it wasn't angry; it was just a statement to let her know what he was doing wasn't working. "I'm going to have to try something else." Before she had the chance to stop him or protest, his mouth was on her clit and his tongue was performing some of the most pleasurable humiliations she had ever received._

_Draco's tongue circled her clit before he took it into his mouth and sucked on it, pushing three fingers back into her hole and stroking that special spot. He wasn't sure if he wanted to bring her to orgasm and satisfy her, he wasn't out to have sex with her and make her feel good; he was only trying to make the rape hurt a little less. But when his teeth grazed over her bud before his tongue circled and sucked again, she let out a loud gasp and a pleading moan. She pleaded him for more just by uttering his name in her breathy moans and he felt his semi-hard dick go to full, raging hard-on in seconds._

_He continued sucking her, his fingers probing her hole, when she began bucking back her hips. He had picked up his pace without realizing it and she was meeting his fingers stroke for stroke, begging him for more. He pulled his fingers out before letting his tongue fill the empty hole, tasting her arousal, as he let his fingers tease her clit._

_The switch in stimulation was all Hermione needed before she went over. She panicked as wave after wave of pleasure filled her. She was bucking against him wildly, his tongue lapping fiercely at her flowing orgasm._

_He pulled back and dropped his pants and boxers quickly, his hard erection springing up excitedly. She watched him mortified as he placed his fingers once more into her hole, pulling back with a generous amount of her cum. He smeared it over his head and shaft before placing at her center. He met her eyes before he kissed her, desperate to provide her with distraction as he slid in to the hilt; she moaned into his kiss, slightly disgusted by her arousal of tasting herself on his tongue, before he released her lips._

"_Don't get loud; you're not supposed to enjoy this and there's no telling who's listening." She nodded as he started moving within her. It wasn't much to her, still reeling from her mind blowing orgasm. There were footsteps outside the door and Draco pushed her wrists forcefully into the bed. She took his hint and screamed, fighting against his hold as the door opened._

_Draco stilled and looked over, noticing Snape standing there. "Don't mind me, Draco, Miss Granger. I'm just here to 'check and make sure he has the guts to rape.' His orders. I must stay until your finished though." Draco grimaced and turned back to Hermione shaking his head, she didn't need to pretend with Snape there._

_Having an audience didn't bother Draco, but Hermione couldn't stop looking over to the man, making sure he wasn't watching. Every time she looked, he was examining something else in Draco's room. Draco finally got tired and grabbed her chin, holding her to look at him. He leaned over her and kissed her as he kept penetrating her ruthlessly. He finally found that spot in her that made her arch and cry out. 'That is more like it,' he thought, hitting it again and again. Within seconds her body was arching and contorting in an erotic display of pleasure, her lips mewling out moans of pleasure and approval encouraging him to continue._

_She closed her eyes tight, her vaginal walls clamping down on him. "Shit… Draco… I'm gonna…uuugg…again." Her words twisted around gasps and moans as he hit that spot. His balls tightened at her words, loving the way she spoke dirty when she was cumming for him. He plunged into her deeply, kissing her passionately to absorb her cry._

_He relished the way she clung to him, her body quaking with pleasure. He rode her orgasm out before he felt his seed explode. His thrusts became desperate, trying to get him as deep as he could go as her still pulsing cunt milked his shaft. He shivered with pleasure as he felt the last little push from his testicles. He slowed to a still, supporting his weight above her with his forearms as he kissed her once more._

_She was crying, more like bawling, under him when he pulled out of her and got dressed. Snape made his way over to the girl and cast a sealing charm on her vagina, keeping her and Draco's mixed fluids from leaking out; the more that stayed in, the higher chance of pregnancy._

_She just sat up and shook with hysterics as she cried. Draco looked at her sympathetically before looking to Snape. "You can stay, Draco. I will tell the Lord you've done your task for the morning. Though I advise some rest, perhaps a bath for Miss Granger, as you will be called upon again by two to perform again." Draco nodded and Snape left._

"_I'm sorry, Hermione. Did it hurt this time?"_

_She couldn't reply, so she just shook her head no, pulling her knees up to her chest and lying on her side. Draco felt horrible; he didn't know what else to do. He only hoped she would get pregnant soon, so he wouldn't have to repeat this too much.

* * *

_

"Draco, I really can't do this."

"Hermione, listen to me. We are marri—"

"I don't care. I'm not ready. I don't want to remember…" Hermione sank to her knees covering her face with her hands. She had tried everything to forget the rapes; and when Ron had killed her daughter, it had successfully distracted her from the prior nightmares. But the bed loomed before her and her rapist stood waiting to strike, waiting to take her once more against her will until she was carrying his heir.

Draco kneeled down next to her, putting his arms around her protectively. He finally understood what had scared her, and how much he had broken her back then. If he had known how deep her scars truly ran, he would have never done the _teasing_ on the cruise or at the club. "Not again, Hermione. I promise." He drew back and gently pulled her hands from her face before kissing her deeply, as deeply as he had all those nights ago. "Never again, without your consent." He brushed his thumbs under her eyes to wipe away her stray tears, placing his forehead to hers and closing his eyes. "Let's just go to sleep. It's been a long, stressful two weeks." She nodded her agreement and he helped her up and to the bed. He walked around and crawled in on his side, pulling her close to him and holding her tight.

She felt safe, she felt warm, and these were the feelings that made her feel dread. Draco was out long before her, his arms holding her to him. She couldn't sleep though; her thoughts were plagued with the memories of before. How every night, after their third attempt for the day, Snape would leave them and Draco would hold her to him in the bed. She should have gotten up to sleep on her crap mattress, but Draco's bed held warmth in its comfort, and his embrace made her feel safe and cared about.

Leaving his room after she got pregnant was stress like she'd never known. She was in ultimate comfort, but there was no protective, loving embraces in her room. There was no Draco in her bed to whisper words of comfort and praise. Her heart was broken. His words, in that short time with him, had given her a false view. She took his words, which she knew were meant to comfort her while he raped her, and twisted them into words of love. She let her heart and mind be tricked into thinking she loved him so she wouldn't suffer the emotional trauma of rape. Sex is always so much better when you're in love with that person.

But when she moved to her own room, and he distanced himself once again becoming cold and short with her, she knew that tricking her heart was the worst thing she could have done. Because now it had been broken.

Hermione thought back on how much she made herself love Draco. Could she do it again? Could she trick herself into loving him all over again, and possibly suffer her heart breaking again?

"I'm sorry, Hermione." His whisper was soft and groggy with sleep, his arms pulling her closer. She turned in his arms and met his half-lidded eyes. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she buried her face into the crook of his neck, startling him fully awake. He rubbed her back gently and patted her hair down, placing soft kisses to the side of her head.

Hermione cried herself to sleep in his arms, cuddled into his front. Draco had soon followed after; once he was sure she was sleeping peacefully. He never let her go through that night, thinking about all the wrongs he had done her and how deeply he had hurt her. He knew they were in a loveless marriage, but looking at the girl in his arms, he felt solely responsible for her pain and suffering. The weight of the world was on his shoulders, and got heavier with each tear he saw cascade down her cheek that night; and as he felt the tides of sleep pull him adrift, he uttered his promise to her. "Nothing will ever harm you again, so long as I am alive."

* * *

A/N::

Well? Did you like it? Hate it? It isn't over yet I promise! Isn't it sweet though?

GIVE ME RESPONSES! THOUGHTS COMMENTS CRITIQUES OPINIONS FLAMES (though I can't promise I won't respond to these and feed you to my rabid fans like I had to do to a couple flamers on my forbidden series) - ANY RESPONSE IS WELCOMED!


	14. Notice!

Hey guys. Sorry to get your hopes up with this update…

I have been getting a lot of reviews from people begging me to update. I absolutely would LOVE to get moving on these stories again, but the truth of the matter is, at this moment I just don't have time.

I have to take a hiatus until the end of the semester (its only like four or five weeks away) but this is why.

I have to write four article reviews, and find scholarly articles that either back up or debunk the claims in the original article. And I have to find a child and do three observational activities with said child. All for Child Psychology (on top of just studying for my tests in this class to keep my B average)

I have to write four essays, get my passport, get my teachers to write two letters of recommendations so I can go to Japan this summer in a Language Learning program.

I have to study and catch up in Japanese with all my missing assignments and keep studying for the upcoming tests in there.

I have to keep studying in Adolescent Psychology to pass the test in there.

And I have to write an APA format Research Proposal Research paper over a topic I haven't even picked yet, and keep studying for his tests for Learning Theories.

Normally this wouldn't be bad… but I have like four weeks to do ALL of this… so I just don't have time to write at the moment. But when I get out for winter break, you can be looking forward to an update every other day from me on one story or another! I promise.


End file.
